Trouble Maker
by BB137
Summary: "Sungmin seorang murid baru yang diberi tugas oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk menjaga asrama laki-laki sekolah dan menangani beberapa murid namja yang suka berbuat onar yang diketuai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari adanya maksud lain dari sang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menyetujui permintaan tersebut./ "AAHH !"/ "Heumm.. tidak buruk!"/"Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku?" KYUMIN/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : ****Trouble Maker**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Jonghyun – CN BLUE**

**Choi Seunghyun – Big Bang**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI/BL / TYPO(s) /**** M-Preg/ Bad!Kyu/ **** dll**

**Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan ****e****nergy positif dan ****e****nergy negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..**

**Summary :**** "Sungmin seorang murid baru yang diberi tugas oleh Kepala Sekolahnya untuk menjaga asrama laki-laki sekolah dan menangani beberapa murid namja yang suka berbuat onar yang diketuai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari adanya maksud lain dari sang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menyetujui permintaan tersebut./ "AAHH~!"/ "**_**Heumm.. tidak buruk!"/ "Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku!?" **_**KYUMIN/****YAOI****/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!**

**** (bunnyblack****FLK****136) present ****

**Trouble Maker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en****JOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**NORMAL POV**

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

Suara pintu kayu yang diketuk itu menyadarkan seseorang yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa kertas ditangannya.

"Masuk!" titahnya sembari merapikan beberapa kertas-kertas tadi. "Duduklah!"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu kepadamu, Sungmin*ssi karena telah memenuhi panggilanku."

"Ye, _songsaengnim_." Balas Sungmin –si pelaku pengetuk pintu.

"Aku ingin mengajukan permintaan kepadamu, kau bisa menerimanya atau menolaknya. Kau tentunya tahu bukan mengenai asrama yang didirikan bersama dengan pembangunan sekolah ini!?"

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku memilihmu sebagai ketua asrama namja yang baru, Sungmin*ssi. Kuharap, kau dapat menjaga dan mengawasi asrama tersebut dari para _'trouble maker'_ disana." Kepala Sekolah itu berujar dengan sorot dan mimik memohon.

Sungmin melongo. Bagaimana mungkin siswa baru sepertinya ditugaskan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menolak namun entah mengapa melihat sorot memohon dari _songsaengnim_-nya membuatnya tak berkutik. Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk kembali, kepala sekolah itupun tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberimu data tentang beberapa siswa yang diklaim sebagai pembuat masalah tersebut. Mulai saat ini jabatan ini kuberikan kepadamu. Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Sungmin*ssi!"

Tanpa Sungmin sadari kepala sekolah tersebut menyeringai dibalik senyumnya. Di dalam hati ia tak henti-hentinya bersorak-sorai atas kesanggupan Sungmin dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

'Kena kau!' ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulangnya dari ruang kepala sekolah, desas-desus mulai terjadi di sekolah ini. Berita tentang Sungmin yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua asrama namja yang baru begitu cepat menyebar entah darimana. Sebelumnya, mantan ketua asrama yang dipilih adalah orang yang berpengalaman dan biasanya merupakan siswa dari kelas XII. Namun, kini justru Sungmin seorang siwa pindahan yang baru beberapa hari menjejakkan kakinya merasakan bangku kelas XI disekolah ini.

"Hey, sepertinya kita mendapat santapan baru!" seru Donghae yang datang bersama Zhoumi. Ia pun segera bergabung dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yesung yang tengah berada didalam kamar Siwon dan Yesung diasrama khusus namja ini. Ya! Yesung berada satu kamar dengan Siwon, Donghae dengan Zhoumi sedangkan Kyuhyun yang akan berbagi kamar dengan ketua asrama. Diantara kelima namja ini, Kyuhyun yang paling arogant, dingin dan seenaknya. Mungkin hal ini dapat dijadikan salah satu indikasi mengapa ketua asrama namja sering berganti-ganti. Namun, berlakukah hal tersebut untuk ketua asrama baru nanti!?

"Kita kedatangan ketua asrama baru. Kudengar, ia namja yang berbeda. Ia baru pindah kemari dan dia junior kita. Katanya, ia manis dan 'cantik'. Wah! Sepertinya kau dapat umpan yang bagus, Cho!" Zhoumi menimpali ucapan Donghae barusan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bereaksi.

"Kau tahu namanya?" tanya Siwon.

"Kalau tak salah berarti benar, namanya Lee Sungmin." Balas Donghae.

"Wow~ sepertinya kau memang cocok dengan predikat namja penggosip. Kkk~" komentar Yesung yang membuat Donghae dan Zhoumi menekuk wajahnya. Mereka pun mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tersedia didalam kamar tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin!?" gumam Kyuhyun namun dapat didengar oleh keempat orang lainnya. Mereka pun sontak menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dengan tampang berpikirnya yang elegant Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat sesuatu hal. Rasanya, seperti tak asing dengan nama itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya yang semula bersandar pada sofa single disana, ia teringat sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian seringai muncul dibibirnya membuat keempat sahabatnya itu merinding melihatnya. Mereka tahu, pasti Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah rencana yang entah itu baik atau buruk.

'_Ingin bermain, eoh!?' _ujarnya dalam hati masih dengan seringaian khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Trouble Maker ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin telah sampai digerbang utama asrama namja yang terletak tepat disamping sekolahnya. Dengan keyakinan penuh ia melangkah masuk. Saat tengah menyusuri lorong yang membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya, ia dihadang oleh Kyuhyun dan kawanannya saat telah berbelok. Sungmin yang tak tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan sekarang hanya menanggapinya dengan acuh sembari mencoba menerobos dari celah yang ada. Namun, dengan sigap mereka menghalangi langkah Sungmin. Sungmin memang telah menerima data-data tentang pembuat masalah disini namun ia belum mengetahui rupa dari mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Sungmin, dipandanginya sosok namja mungil dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi inikah ketua asrama kita yang baru!?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang meremehkan. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang jauh dari kata _gentle _sama sekali tidak membuatnya gentar. "Inikah yang dikirim Kepala Sekolah TERHORMAT kita!?" serunya lagi. Semuanya tertawa kecuali Yesung yang memilih diam mengamati.

"AAHH~!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meremas junior Sungmin yang masih tertutup celana seragamnya membuat sang empu terpekik sembari mendesah dengan keras. Antara terkejut dan merasa nikmat disaat bersamaan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, sentuhan Kyuhyun menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

"Heum~ tidak buruk!" Kyuhyun berujar dengan entengnya lalu segera berbalik dan melenggang pergi diikuti oleh yang lain. Sungmin masih terdiam membatu sambil terbengong-bengong ditempatnya.

"Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku!?" gumam Sungmin pelan masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

Saat Sungmin tengah tenggelam dengan renungannya tersebut, sebuah tepukan pelan yang mendarat dibahunya berhasil membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"_Gwenchanayo?_" tanya sosok itu. "Kau pasti ketua asrama yang baru, bukan!? Perkenalkan aku Henry Lau. _Bangapseumnida_~" sapa sosok bernama Henry itu. Sungmin tersenyum kikuk, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Henry melihat adegan tadi.

"Aku _Lee Sungmin. Nado bangapseumnida_~" balasnya seraya menetralisir degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Namun, seperti mengerti tentang isi hati Sungmin, Henry kembali berkomentar.

"Tak apa, aku memang melihatnya tadi. Bahkan, aku juga terkejut namun kau tenang saja, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tutup mulut. _Jja_, kuantar kau menemukan kamarmu!" Henry yang memang tahu dimana Sungmin akan ditempatkan pun membimbing langkah Sungmin.

"_H-hyung!?_" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ adalah sepupuku, karena umur kami berbeda satu tahun jadi aku memanggilnya _hyung_." Henry menghela napas sejenak. Dan setelahnya Henry harus mengakhiri obrolannya bersama dengan Sungmin karena mereka telah tiba didepan kamar yang akan ditempati Sungmin –_bersama Kyuhyun_.

"Ini kamarmu! Senang mengobrol denganmu, Sungmin _hyung_!"

Dan selepasnya Henry berlalu. Bahkan, sebelum Sungmin sempat mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap pintu dengan nomor 137 didepannya, mencocokkan nomor tersebut dengan nomor pada secarik kertas yang dibawanya. Saat dirasanya benar, Sungmin masuk kedalam. Ia sungguh takjub dengan kamar yang akan ditempatinya mulai saat ini. Bahkan jauh lebih bagus dari kamar pribadinya dirumah, hanya saja banyak barang elektronik yang tersebar dan keadaannya kurang rapi. Sungmin melihat pada ranjang yang ada di kamar tersebut. Ada dua, yang satu kecil dan yang satunya besar. Sungmin merasa yang besar pasti telahh ditempati melihat keadaannya yang acak adul. Hingga, ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju pada ranjang berukuran mini yang muat untuk satu orang itu.

"Tak buruk!" ucapnya menilai. Oh! Sepertinya ia belum tahu dengan siapa ia akan berbagi kamarnya nanti. Bagaimanakah reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa roommatenya adalah orang yang meremas kejantanannya tadi!? Sepertinya, ini akan menarik. Hahaha~! #evillaugh

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghela napas sejenak. Segera setelahnya ia mengambil tindakan untuk membersihkan kamar yang hendak ditempatinya. Di awali dengan merapikan benda-benda elektronik yang tersebar, selimut milik ranjang sebelah yang hampir lolos dari tempat tidurnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Bukan maksud lancang, hanya saja Sungmin merasa iritasi dengan keonaran ini. Ia memang terbiasa hidup rapi dan saat diasramanya dulu ia juga terbiasa membersihkan milik teman sekamarnya.

"Huh! Siapa yang menempati kamar ini bersamaku? Sangat jauh dari kata rapi!" gerutu Sungmin mengiringi acara bersih-bersihnya. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasinya sembari bersandar pada pintu dan membawa sekaleng soft drink ditangannya. Meneguknya perlahan sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik namja mungil disana.

Sungmin memasukkan baju-bajunya yang berada di koper kedalam almari yang sebagian isinya hampir dipenuhi oleh roomatenya.

"Haishhh! Kurasa orang ini pelit. Lihat saja, ia bahkan tak memberikan ruang untuk temannya nanti!" gerutuan itu kembali terdengar membuat sosok yang memang secara langsung merasa tersindir itu mengeruhkan air mukanya. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama. Seringai dengan cepat berganti menghiasi wajah tampannya itu. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sungmin rehat disalah satu sofa. Punggungnya ia sandarkan dengan tangan dan kaki merentang, kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam, mulutnya terbuka menghembuskan napas berat karena lelah.

"Hahhh~" hela Sungmin dengan keras.

Sosok itu mendekat, ia meneguk minumannya namun ia tahan didalam mulut. Sungmin tak menyadari ada orang lain bersamanya.

"Hahmmptthh...glup..glup.." mata Sungmin terbelalak. Ia hendak menghela napasnya kembali, namun tiba-tiba seseorang memberinya minum namun dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit.

"YA! Mwohaneungeoya?" Sungmin berjengit marah, namun sosok itu malah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin dengan santai tanpa beban.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?" sosok itu justru kembali bertanya. "Aku tahu kau haus jadi aku sedang berbagi minuman denganmu, apa itu salah?" tanya sosok itu dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Sungmin menggeram tertahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau namja brengsek tadi, bukan?"

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Disini wilayahku!" tegas sosok itu. Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

'Jangan bilang dia adalah roomateku!' batin Sungmin bergejolak.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang aku adalah teman sekamarmu, manis." Kyuhyun mengenalkan dirinya dengan senyum tampannya yang perlahan berubah menjadi seringai setan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama sekolah sudah Sungmin persiapkan sedari awal. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 06:00 a.m KST, terlalu dini untuk berangkat sekolah yang jaraknya bahkan bisa ditempuh hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih lima menit. Sungmin memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Satu potong sandwich ditemani segelas susu vanila menjadi pilihan Sungmin untuk pagi ini.

'CEKLEK!'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi. Bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya dilapisi dengan handuk sedangkan bagian atas tubuhnya ia biarkan terbuka dengan bulir-bulir air yang masih menempel disekujur badannya. Jangan lupakan helaian rambutnya yang masih basah dan setia meneteskan air bak embun pagi.

Sungmin terpana. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tanpa kedip dengan mulut menganga yang sebenarnya hendak ia suapi sandwich miliknya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang sepertinya belum tersadar dari kekagumannya. Kyuhyun merunduk dan segera dilumatnya bibir plum Sungmin dengan sensual, membuat sang empunya tersadar. Kyuhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Pagi, sayang~" sapanya pada Sungmin yang masih terbengong ria. Ia berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya dan hendak berpakaian langsung.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ganti dikamar mandi, babo!" Sungmin yang tersadar segera menghardik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Di dekatinya Sungmin kembali.

"Wae? Bukankah kita sama-sama namja?" Kyuhyun berujar santai, Sungmin gelagapan.

"Ta-tapi-

-atau kau namja jadi-jadian? Jadi kau malu melihatku telanjang dihadapanmu?"

Sungmin menggeram marah.

"Apa kau bilang? Namja jadi-jadian? Kau pikir? Aku ini namja asli! ASLI asal kau tahu saja!" ujar Sungmin dengan emosi yang overlimit.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun pura-pura terkejut. "Buktikan padaku kalau kau namja!" tantang Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang meradang tidak menyadari maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Dengan tergesa ia membuka seluruh seragamnya hingga telanjang bulat dihadapan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun yang kini tak berkedip menatap sosok molek didepanya. Dengan sekali tarikan Sungmin berhasil melepas handuk yang tersampir rapi dipinggang Kyuhyun hingga kini keduanya sama-sama naked.

"Lihat! Kita sama! Aku juga namja sepertimu, apa kau puas?" Sungmin menggerutu. Ia memungut pakaiannya.

"OMMO~!" Sungmin menatap horor kearah junior Kyuhyun yang tengah mengacung tegak dengan ukuran jumbo. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan seketika ia terbelalak.

'Aku on hanya karena melihatnya naked?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Namun tak selang lama, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia menarik pinggang Sungmin hingga juniornya menabrak permukaan perut Sungmin dengan keras. Ia menggeram tertahan.

"YA! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" teriak Sungmin.

"Kau membuat 'dia' bangun, dear. Kau juga yang harus menidurkannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sensual ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Ia mulai gelagapan menyadari tingkah konyolnya yang sungguh memalukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan amat tergesa. Bagaimana tidak? Dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah baru justru tertimpa sial akibat ulah namja yang sekarang menjadi roomatenya. Padahal, ia sudah mempersiapkan dengan baik untuk menyambut hari ini.

"Hey, Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun sembari menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sungmin.

"Hey saja sendiri! Aku ini lebih tua darimu, bocah sial!" maki Sungmin meluapkan kekesalannya. Kyuhyun mendegus.

"Kenyataannya tak seperti itu." Sahut Kyuhyun ringan mengabaikan kepulan asap yang kian membumbung tinggi dari kepala Sungmin. "Hey!Hey! sudah kubilang tunggu aku! Meski kenyataannya kau lebih tua dariku dua tahun, setidaknya kau harus menghormati aku!" hardik Kyuhyun saat langkah Sungmin kian menjauh. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal karena dihiraukan. Saat langkahnya sepadan dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin kasar.

"Kubilang cukup bersamaku maka kau akan aman, Sungmin!" peringat Kyuhyun pada namja mungil yang senantiasa mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang tak tahan beringsut melumat cepat bibir Sungmin membuatnya melotot marah. "Blowjobmu sangat bagus, aku menantikan saat-saat dimana aku bisa memasukki senggamamu dibawah sana." Ujar Kyuhyun frontal yang lagi-lagi membuat bola mata Sungmin hampir terlepas dari kantungnya. Mengabaikan hal tersebut, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menarik Sungmin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'BRAK!'

"Ck~ Apa dia bosan hidup?"

"Wahhh~ Kyuhyun oppa~"

"Kyuhyun oppa~"

"Tapi dia bersama siapa? Aihh, menyebalkan!"

"Jangan-jangan dia kekasih gelap Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Apa dia partner sexs Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Tapi dia manis sekali~ dan cute~"

"Aigoo~ yeppeuda!"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar membuat seisi kelas menatapnya. Terdengar decakan, kekaguman, pujian dan hinaan yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melenggang masuk sambil menggandeng Sungmin.

'Dasar idiot!' maki Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" Songsaenim bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku mau apa? Tentu saja membawa muridmu yang terpisah dari rombongannya." Balasan pedas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin ingin menggeplak kepala bagian belakang, namun Sungmin urung melakukannya. Songsaenim mengabaikan ucapan pedas itu dan memilih melongokkan kepalanya, didapatinya seorang namja cantik tengah membungkukkan sedikit badan kearahnya.

"Annyeong, songsaenim. Maaf atas keterlambatannya." Sungmin berujar sopan.

"Gwenchana, Sungmin-ssi." Balas Songsaenim. "Terimakasih atas bantuan Anda, Kyuhyun-ssi. Anda dapat kembali kekelas."

"Kau mengusirku?" cecar Kyuhyun.

"A-ah, b-bukan begitu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kelas proyektif sedang berlangsung, alangkah baiknya Anda segera mengikuti sebelum tertinggal terlalu jauh." Sanggah Songsenim sedikit gelagapan. Kyuhyun memutar badannya menghadap Sungmin lalu mengambil langkah hendak keluar kelas.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Kenapa? Tak sanggup berpisah dariku?"

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau belum memberi salam pada songsaenim!" Sungmin tak dapat lagi membendung kemurkaannya. Cengkramannya pada lengan Kyuhyun semakin menguat seiring dengan pergerakan Kyuhyun yang ingin terbebas.

"Gwenchana, Sungmin-ssi." Lerai Songsaenim yang melihat Sungmin tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya. Seisi kelas pun menjadi penonton baik acara KyuMin live didepannya. Songsaenim gelisah, mereka semakin beradu kuat hanya karena hal sepele. Kyuhyun memang jarang memberi salam pada orang lain, dan mungkin Sungmin satu-satunya orang yang belum bisa menerima itu secara blak-blakkan. Songsaenim tak ingin Kyuhyun murka lalu dengan segera ia akan menerima berkas pemecatan untuknya.

"Minta maaf sekarang!"

"Ya! Apa masalahnya denganmu, eoh?" Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"M.A.A.F lalu H.O.R. ! SEKARANG!" tegas Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Jeosonghamnida, songsaenim." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya menghadap songsaenim. "Permisi." Kyuhyun hendak berlalu.

"Kau puas?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, sangat manis. "Sering-seringlah melakukannya, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun terpaku menatap Sungmin lalu ia segera berlalu. Sedikit menjauh dari kelas Sungmin, ia memegangi dadanya yang tengah berpacu dengan kerasnya. "Astaga!" keluhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hay, guys! What's up?" sapa seorang namja dengan potongan rambut punk-nya kepada keempat kawannya.

"Taeyang hyung, kau apakan rambutmu?" tanya Seungri tanpa membalas sapaan kawannya.

"Aku mengganti gaya. Kau lihat? Disini terukir kata 'ALIVE'. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Taeyang antusias.

"Kau seperti penangkal listrik!" celetuk Daesung yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Taeyang. Tiba-tiba suasana mencekam saat mereka menyadari sang pimpinan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun sedari tadi. Mencoba berani, Seungri bertanya.

"Hyung, are you allright?" tanyanya pada sosok yang duduk dengan elegan dikursinya. Jemari sosok itu saling terpaut berada tepat didepan philtrumnya.

"Seunghyun tengah mengincar orang baru." Sahut Jiyoung dengan enggan. Tatapannya lurus menghadap keluar jendela ditempat persembunyian mereka. 'Big Bang', geng sekolah beranggotakan Jiyoung, Daesung, Taeyang, Seungri sang maknae dan terakhir pimpinan mereka Seunghyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Seungri penasaran.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"MWO!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau serius?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut?"

"Ya! Aku bertanya padamu!" sentak Seungri.

"Ingat posisimu. Aku ini hyungmu!" balas Jiyoung. Seungri sepenuhnya tahu jika hyungnya ini pasti tengah berkecamuk. Meski tak sampai mengamuk, namun Seungri sadar jika Jiyoung berupaya menahan gejolaknya dalam hati. Yang menjadi ketakutan Seungri bila terlalu lama memendam amarah seorang diri dan akhirnya meledak, justru itu menyakitimu sendiri dan mungkin orang-orang disekitarmu.

"Aku percaya padamu, hyung. Kau orang yang baik! Dan aku tahu itu." Setelahnya Seungri memberikan sisa waktu sepenuhnya kepada Jiyoung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau lihat tadi? Haishh, aku tidak percaya dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun oppa menuruti kemauan si anak baru itu. Aku penasaran ia dari kelas mana nantinya."

"Ya, itu menyebalkan. Seumur-umur aku sekolah disini, tak pernah ada yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun oppa sampai bertekuk lutut seperti itu. Haishh! Micheosseo!"

"Hahh, dimana Big Bang kita? Disaat seperti ini aku benar-benar berharap akan kemunculan mereka agar si murid baru itu mendapat pelajaran!"

Gemerisik itu meliputi koridor sekolah hingga penjuru kantin. Seolah kebas atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura kebas, Sungmin berjalan guna mengisi nampan kosong yang dipegangnya. Setelah selesai berkutat dengan menu makan siangnya, Sungmin beralih menuju bangku kosong yang tersedia. Sungmin mendudukkan diri pada salah satu bangku yang ada, menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh maupun cibiran samar yang tertuju padanya. Dengan headseat yang bertengger pada kedua telinganya, Sungmin memulai ritual makan siang.

"Kka!"

Dengan tiba-tiba seseorang berujar –memerintah dari belakang Sungmin. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang namja yang berdiri dengan memegang nampan berisi makan siangnya. Sungmin mengernyit, mengapa ia harus pergi sedangkan meja lain pun masih luang. Lagipula, ia yang terlebih dahulu datang dan menempati meja yang tengah dinaunginya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sedang mendengar lagu. Cepatlah pergi! Ini tempatku!" ulang namja tersebut kali ini dengan penuh penegasan. Seluruh siswa yang berada disana diam menyaksikan sambil sesekali mencibir.

Sungmin melepas kasar headseatnya, mendegus pelan lalu memandang sang namja. Sungmin sadar jika namja ini sungguhlah tampan, meski ada kacamata cupu yang menghias wajahnya. Seketika, Sungmin menggelengkan samar kepalanya.

"Apa masalahmu? Ada banyak tempat yang kosong, bukan? Lagipula, aku tidak melihat ada ukiran namamu dimeja ini." Tegas Sungmin melawan.

"Kau hanya murid baru disini. Percayalah! Kau tidak ingin duduk disini." Sanggah sang namja. Sungmin terbakar dibuatnya. Apalagi sekarang? Ia sungguh tidak paham akan seluk beluk sekolah ini. Ah! Bukan tidak, tapi belum. Ia harus mencari tahu secepatnya.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

"Wahhh.. wahh.. Big Bang datang! Big Bang datang!"

Krasak-krusuk kembali terdengar kala geng bertajuk Big Bang melenggang masuk kedalam kantin. Seolah terhormat, semua siswa yang berdiri bergerombol mulai membuka jalan bagi mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, namja itu segera menarik Sungmin hingga berdiri –terpaksa dari asal duduknya dan mendorong serta nampan berisi makanan Sungmin. Sang namja itu pun lekas duduk ditempat yang semula Sungmin duduki.

"Hay, Youngjae! Bagaimana harimu?" Taeyang berujar sambil memaksa Youngjae untuk duduk di 'kursi'nya. Ia pun duduk dikiri Youngjae. Sesekali melempar makanan yang tersaji kewajah Youngjae.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Youngjae-ya!" seru Seungri yang duduk dikanan Youngjae sembari menimpali wajah Youngjae dengan menu makan siang mereka.

"Hay, anak baru! Kau ingin bergabung?" tanya Daesung yang berhasil mendatangkan tatapan sinis dari Jiyoung dan tatapan cemas Seungri. Seunghyun yang duduk disamping Jiyoung tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan.

"Aku tidak keberatan!"

Sungmin mendecih pelan, perlahan ia paham jika Youngjae mendapatkan tindak 'bully' dari orang-orang yang disebut Big Bang ini. Untuk lebih pastinya, ia akan menanyakan pada Henry.

"Aku tidak bisa makan dengan SAMPAH!" tegasnya. Semua yang mendengar membelalak tak percaya, Jiyoung naik pitam dan Seunghyun tersenyum sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

Hingga ia tepat berada didepan Sungmin dengan wajah tegasnya. Jujur Sungmin sempat kehilangan nyali, namun ia tak sekalipun menundukan kepalanya dan tetap memberi signal menantang.

'CHHHUUPPP'/ 'PRAAAAAAAAAANG!' / "Eumpppp..." / "AAAAAAAAAA~!"

Dan secara tiba-tiba Seunghyun menempelkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Sungmin membuat nampan berisi makan siangnya terjatuh diiringi seruan dari para penghuni kantin.

Sedang di tiga sisi...

Ada Jiyoung yang mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

Seungri dengan tatapan cemasnya.

Dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri angkuh didepan pintu dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong, readerdeul.. lama tak bersua dengan kalian semua. Saya minta maaf karena selama beberapa bulan ini gak update, bukan masalah Sungmin mommy kok. Ini lebih kepada saya yang dengan ceroboh lupa sama akun FFn, sehingga dengan berat hati akun .137 untuk seterusnya tidak dapat digunakan. Berterimakasih kepada eonniku yang dengan berbaik hati membuatkan saya akun FFn baru, karena jujur saya gak tau cara buatnya #ngenes

Maaf tidak bisa menyajikan yang lebih baik, karena saya lagi kecanduan film di ANTV jadi kadang gak fokus ketik FF #gubrak

Salahkan Jodha Akbar hingga King Suleiman yang berhasil membuatku berpaling dari laptop.. hahaha...

Ini chapter satu dan dua nya saya gabung jadi satu.. daripada saya repost per chapter yahh saya jadiin satu aja.. Gapapa kan? Oya, ada sedikit pembetulan di chapter satunya. Sebagian dari adegan The Heirs~

Tapi tenang FF ini bakal terus saya lanjut kok..

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang masih setia mengikuti FF ini dan mereview..

Saya harap kalian gak bosan..

Terus membaca dan mereview ya..

Kita berjumpa dichapter berikutnya~~

**GOMAWO**

**.**

**.**

**HWAITING~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~himCHANrin~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : ****Trouble Maker**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Jonghyun – CN BLUE**

**Choi Seunghyun – Big Bang**

**And OTHER!**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI/BL / TYPO(s) /**** M-Preg/ Bad!Kyu/ **** dll**

**Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan ****e****nergy positif dan ****e****nergy negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..**

**Summary :**** "Sungmin seorang murid baru yang diberi tugas oleh Kepala Sekolahnya untuk menjaga asrama laki-laki sekolah dan menangani beberapa murid namja yang suka berbuat onar yang diketuai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari adanya maksud lain dari sang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menyetujui permintaan tersebut./ "AAHH~!"/ "**_**Heumm.. tidak buruk!"/ "Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku!?" **_**KYUMIN/****YAOI****/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!**

**** (bunnyblack****FLK****136) present ****

**Trouble Maker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en****JOY**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Dalam ciuman paksa yang membuat seisi kantin onar, Sungmin memulai pemberontakannya. Sedikit kuat didorongnya dada tegap Seunghyun hingga hampir menambrak tepian meja.

"YA! KAU GILA!?" seru Sungmin murka. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan kearah Sungmin yang kini lebih was-was pada pergerakan Seunghyun yang bisa secara tiba-tiba itu membuat tekanan darahnya meninggi.

'SRETTT!'

Seunghyun menempelkan ibu jarinya pada sudut bibir Sungmin dan menggesernya secara perlahan ke sudut bibir satunya.

"Bibir semanis ini tak sepatutnya berkata kasar."Ungkap Seunghyun dengan tatapannya yang menghunus pada foxy eyes Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

Sungmin menghentak tangan Seunghyun dan segera pergi dari kantin. Saat berbalik ia begitu terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang dengan angkuh berdiri tepat dipintu kantin. Sungmin beranjak pergi setelah Kyuhyun sedikit memberi ruang untuknya.

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

"Jauhi dia!" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Seunghyun berdecih.

"Apa hakmu? Aku hanya ingin menanmbah teman baru."

"Kau lebih baik tidak punya teman, bodoh!"

Dan Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dari kantin meninggalkan Seunghyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terus membasuh bibirnya dengan air sambil sesekali berkaca pada kaca wastafel kamar mandi namja.

"Aishh! Dasar gila! Dia benar-benar menciumku disini." Eluhnya sambil kembali membasuhkan air keran pada bibirnya dan menggosok erat seolah-olah ciuman tadi adalah noda yang menjijikkan. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada aliran air pada keran dan kembali membasuh bibir plumnya itu. Setelah sedikit banyak puas ia mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati siluet namja berdiri tepat dibelakangnya melalui pantulan kaca kamar mandi.

"OMMONA!"

Sungmin pun berbalik.

"Aigoo! Kau membuatku terkejut. Dasar idiot!" maki Sungmin sambil mengelus dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"Sudah bersih?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa begitu." Jawab Sungmin tak yakin.

'SRREETTT!'

"Eumphhhh..."

Dan tiba-tiba pula Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya pada sandaran wastafel.

"Cppkcppkkkcpkk... Eumhhh...Kyuhh.."

"Akan kuhapus bekas si brengsek itu!" Tukas Kyuhyun dan kembali meraup bibir Sungmin.

"Eumphhhh...Kyuhhh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin hyung~!" Henry dengan suara cemprengnya terlihat berlari menghampiri Sungmin dikoridor sekolah.

"Henry!" pekik Sungmin dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Darimana saja kau ini, huh? Aku hampir gila memikirkanmu sejak tadi." Tukas Sungmin.

"Aihhh! Bilang saja hyung ingin bertanya padaku tentang sekolah ini. Berlebihan sekali jika kalimatmu tadi!" gerutu Henry dengan bibirnya yang maju lima senti.

"Hahahaha~!" Sungmin tertawa renyah mendapati sisi kekanakan Henry yang menguar secara alami. Senang rasanya bisa berada dekat dengan bocah satu ini. Ada perasaan tersendiri ketika bersama dengan sosok berparas imut satu ini.

"Kkajja, hyung! Kita ke taman belakang sekolah. Aku akan menceritakan padamu semuanya sehingga kau tak tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa." Cecar Henry. Bukannya tersinggung, Sungmin justru tertawa sambil mengikuti langkah Henry yang membawanya menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memejamkan mata diatas ranjangnya dengan kembali memikirkan percakapannya dengan Henry di taman belakang sekolah tadi.

"_Sekolah ini didirikan oleh Cho Hangeng, anak salah seorang pewaris terkenal dari China yang memiliki saham inventaris tertinggi nomor dua di Korea. Istrinya, Cho Heechul menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah disini menggantikan Cho Hangeng setelah lengser dari jabatannya. Hangeng ahjussi mengalami kecelakaan pasca ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ketujuh tahun. Itu membuat Heechul ahjumma sempat dirawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa selama beberapa tahun karena mengalami depresi. Cho Kyuhyun adalah pewaris mereka, kepribadiannya berubah setelah ia tahu ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat MH-37 yang hingga kini bangkainya belum ditemukan. Ia kemudian dirawat oleh ibuku, Lee Jungsoo yang sudah seperti ibu baginya sendiri. Kami dekat menjadi saudara, karena usiaku terpaut satu tahun dibawahnya, ia kuanggap sebagai hyungku sendiri." _

"_Lalu apa kalian memiliki hubungan darah?"_

"_Tidak! Ibuku dan Ibu Kyuhyun hyung berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama sehingga mereka sangat dekat dan sudah seperti kakak-beradik."_

"_Ohh.. begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dan sekolah ini?"_

"_Heechul ahjumma kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya, ia mengambil alih sekolah ini dan memimpinnya. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu kepribadian sebenarnya dari seorang Cho Heechul, sekalipun Kyuhyun. Mereka bahkan seperti orang asing, Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan ibuku. Entah persoalan apa yang terjadi, hanya ibuku dan Heechul ahjumma yang tahu. Kyuhyun hyung juga terlihat tak ambil pusing ketika Heechul ahjumma tak menyayanginya lagi. Apapun itu, aku berharap mereka bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga lagi, meski itu tanpa Hangeng ahjussi."_

"_Sedangkan sekolah ini memiliki peringkat sosial."_

" _Kelas tertinggi adalah 'Kelas Pewaris Tunggal' atau anak konglomerat, seperti Kyuhyun hyung, Seunghyun, Jiyoung, Zhoumi, Siwon."_

"_Kelas Kedua adalah 'Kelas Pewaris Saham', mereka tidak berpartisipasi dalam manajemen tapi mereka sudah menjadi pemegang utama saham, seperti Daesung, Taeyang."_

"_Kelas ketiga adalah 'Kelas Pewaris Yang Dihormati', menteri, politisi, ketua, presiden firma hukum. Anak-anak dari jabatan yang dihormati, seperti Yesung, Seungri, Yongguk."_

"_Kelas keempat adalah 'Kelas Kepedulian Sosial', seperti Youngjae dan kau Sungmin hyung."_

"_Kelas Kepedulian Sosial?"_

"_Ya. Kelas untuk orang-orang yang masuk kesekolah ini melalui peduli sosial seperti murid transfer atau menggunakan beasiswa untuk sekolah disini."_

"_Lalu apa masalahnya?"_

"_Ada banyak orang yang tidak menyukai murid dari kelas kepedulian sosial dan berusaha menyingkirkannya. Pembullyan adalah perilaku hina yang mereka lakukan kepada murid ini. Namun, semua murid tidak ada yang berani melakukan tindak ini jika ada murid yang sudah berada ditangan Kyuhyun hyung ataupun Seunghyun. Mereka seolah menjadi saksi bisu, namun tanpa hati nurani yang bersarang."_

"_Kyuhyun hyung dan Seunghyun telah lama bersiteru tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya mereka berdua atau bahkan perorangan saja yang tahu. Aku juga tak mau tahu dengan itu meski ingin. Sebenarnya ayah Youngjae adalah seorang sekertaris, tapi itu tetap saja membuatnya berada di kelas sosial terbawah."_

"_Kyuhyun hyung melakukan bully karena dia butuh perhatian, kurasa begitu. Tapi aku bersyukur, kau jatuh ditangan Kyuhyun hyung daripada Seunghyun. Itu akan lebih baik. Percayalah!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar pada masalah-masalah yang kian menyabang. Seharusnya, ia tidak perlu tahu tentang semuanya sedetail itu. Cukup lanjutkan sekolahmu dan segera angkat kaki dari sini. Sungmin mendesah berat, hendak bangun dan pergi berendam guna merilekskan kembali pikirannya. Ketika membuka mata, ia terkejut mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang berada tepat diatasnya dengan posisi terbalik. Sungmin sontak bangun dan hal itu membuat kepalanya membentur keras wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan seraya memegangi pelipis dan hidung mancungnya.

"Ah, Sungmin!" rintih Kyuhyun kesakitan. Sungmin mengelus kepalanya yang juga sedikit sakit. Dengan gagap dan diliputi sedikit rasa bersalah, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku! Ini salahmu juga yang tiba-tiba berada pada posisi sedekat itu denganku."

Kyuhyun masih memegangi bagian kepala yang ia rasa sakit, sedangkan Sungmin mencoba memberikan penjelasan jika ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Coba kulihat." Sungmin mengamati sekitar pelipis dan hidung Kyuhyun, menekan-nekan bagian itu dengan lembut untuk memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun, tengah menyeringai sambil memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sangat dekat dengannya itu.

"Ini tidak apa-apa. Kau bereaksi berlebihan!" cibir Sungmin lalu beranjak. Belum sampai melangkah, Kyuhyun menarik dengan kuat tangan Sungmin hingga membuat keduanya oleng dan jatuh terduduk diatas ranjang Sungmin, dengan posisi Kyuhyun memangku Sungmin yang duduk menggagahinya. Maksud Kyuhyun adalah untuk membuat Sungmin meminta maaf padanya, namun hal ini yang justru terjadi.

"Asshh~!" Desah Kyuhyun saat bokong besar Sungmin menekan penisnya yang bersarang dibalik celana seragamnya. Awalnya, Sungmin terkesan mengentaknya dengan keras. Sungmin beringsut melepas pangkuan dari Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun memegang bahunya dengan keras dan kembali membuatnya terduduk dengan posisi yang sama. Kembali menghentak penis Kyuhyun membuatnya mengeras. Sungmin yang merasakan Kyuhyun ereksi tepat diatas belahan pantatnya sedikit risih, ia tidak mau berakhir ditelanjangi Kyuhyun disini.

"K-Kyu..."

"Sshhh, Minghh.." Kyuhyun menempatkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin dan menekannya kebawah agar semakin menekan penisnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya seraya merasakan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Ia membuka matanya yang sayu dan menatap Sungmin dengan hasrat yang membara. Kyuhyun ingin menelanjangi Sungmin saat itu juga, namun saat dilihatnya pandangan menolak dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menelan hasratnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa kecewa dan marah. Kyuhyun berdiri dan otomatis membuat Sungmin ikut berdiri.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Desis Kyuhyun lalu segera menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin. Di satu sisi Sungmin merasa lega, tapi disisi lain Sungmin merasa kehilangan. Tapi, Sungmin belum menyadari alasan yang tepat mengapa ia merasa seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**~ Trouble Maker ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak kejadian di kamar KyuMin, semenjak itu pula keduanya terlibat dalam kecanggungan. Sungmin yang merasa bersalah seringkali menatapi Kyuhyun dalam diamnya. Sejenak ia kembali teringat cerita Henry dan tiba-tiba seseorang melintas dipikirannya.

"Jonghyun _hyeong_~" gumam Sungmin sembari menatapi langit-langit kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dari Sungmin menghentikan pergerakannya memainkan PSP. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin.

_Drrrtt Drrtt_

Getaran ponsel Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara keduanya, Sungmin meraih ponselnya diatas meja, mengamati nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya dan seketika senyumnya mengembang dengan sangat indahnya. Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihatnya ikut mengulas senyum simpul meski tak dipungkiri timbul rasa kesal dalam dirinya.

"_Yeoboseo, hyeong~!_"

"_Aigoo, sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku mendengar dari nada suaramu yang manja seperti ini. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sungmin-ah?" _jawab orang diseberang telpon.

"_Gwenchana, hyeong? Bogosipeoyo~" _Sungmin berujar dengan sangat manja.

"_Nado gwenchanayo. Sepertinya ada yang baru saja memanggil namaku, sampai-sampai telingaku berdengung." _

"YA, Jonghyun _hyeong_!" gertak Sungmin yang malah terdengar lucu. "Tapi kau benar, aku baru saja memanggilmu. Sayangnya aku hanya sempat memanggilmu sekali, coba saja kalau tiga kali, _hyeong_ pasti sudah berada disini bersamaku." Gurau Sungmin yang teringat janji Jonghyun padanya.

"_Apapun untukmu, Sungmin-ah."_

"_Hyeong, _bagaimana keadaan _appa_?"

"_Appa baik-baik saja, kami baru saja kembali dari ladang. Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan kami, heum? Belajarlah dan tepati janjimu untuk menjadi orang yang sukses." _Nasehat Jonghyun.

"_Arasseo, eomma. _Kkkkk~" Sungmin berujar lalu terkikik geli.

"_YA! Jangan memanggilku eomma." _Gertak Jonghyun yang justru membuat Sungmin semakin tertawa bebas. Keduanya terlarut dalam kebersamaan melupakan kehadiran sosok lain didalam kamar yang tengah bersungut marah.

"_Ya sudah. Kututup dulu, Sungmin-ah. Jaljayo~" _Jonghyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Sungmin, _line_ tersebut benar-benar teruputus.

Sungmin sudah kembali pada posisinya, setelah meletakkan kembali ponselnya dinakas. Kyuhyun mendegus, hedak bertanya namun lidahnya serasa kelu. Meskipun Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin menyebutkan '_hyeong'_ dalam pembicaraannya, namun Kyuhyun merasa jika obrolan mereka terlalu dalam hanya untuk sebuah hubungan yang sebatas 'kakak-beradik'.

Kyuhyun seringkali melirik Sungmin melalui ekor matanya. Begitupula dengan Sungmin. Dan saat tatapan keduanya secara tak sengaja berada dalam suatu garis, mereka akan mmenoleh kearah lain dengan debaran jantung yang semakin meningkat tiap saatnya.

'_TOK'_

'_TOK'_

'_TOK'_

Perhatian keduanya teralihkan pada bunyi ketukan pintu, Kyuhyun hanya diam sembari menatap datar pintu yang tengah diketuk tersebut. Sungmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun enggan untuk menyapa 'tamu malam' mereka bergegas untuk menuju pintu.

"_Hyeong~"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong,, lama tak jumpa dengan kalian semua. Kemana perginya para JOY ini? Kenapa FFn sekarang terasa sepi sekali. Saya datang membawa lanjutan dari cerita lama dan dari akun lama pula. Semoga berkenan meski masih pendek. Buat yang udah nagih lewat PM, mianhae ya hanya bisa kasih kek gini. Ngetiknya cukup sulit karena jam kerja yang kelewat batas. #curcol

Sudahlah abaikan! Hayolohh, yang udah demen ama Jonghyun noh udah saya munculin meski baru ditelfon doang.. tapi "Hyeong" itu siapa yahh?

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya dari kalian semua. Saya harap masukkan kalian bersifat membangun yah, kawan!

See u on the next chap!

**GOMAWO**

**HWAITING~!**

**~himCHANrin~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : ****Trouble Maker**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Jonghyun – CN BLUE**

**Choi Seunghyun – Big Bang**

**And OTHER!**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI/BL / TYPO(s) /**** M-Preg/ Bad!Kyu/ **** dll**

**Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan ****e****nergy positif dan ****e****nergy negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..**

**Summary :**** "Sungmin seorang murid baru yang diberi tugas oleh Kepala Sekolahnya untuk menjaga asrama laki-laki sekolah dan menangani beberapa murid namja yang suka berbuat onar yang diketuai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari adanya maksud lain dari sang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menyetujui permintaan tersebut./ "AAHH~!"/ "**_**Heumm.. tidak buruk!"/ "Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku!?" **_**KYUMIN/****YAOI****/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!**

**** (bunnyblack****FLK****136) present ****

**Trouble Maker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en****JOY**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"_Hyeong_~" Suara cempreng Henry mengagetkan Sungmin, sekaligus Kyuhyun yang berada diatas ranjangnya. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya mendapati sepupunya yang _hyperactive_ itu berada disini.

'_Mengganggu dengan Sungmin saja'_ rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Waeyo, _Henry-ya?" tanya Sungmin. Henry membalasnya dengan memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ada seseorang yang datang mencarimu, _hyung._" Jelas Henry menimbulkan kerutan samar pada kening Sungmin.

'_Siapa malam-malam begini yang hendak menemuiku?' _batin Sungmin.

"_Annyeong, _Sungmin-ah!" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang Henry membuat Sungmin menghentikkan acara membatinnya dan menilik siapa gerangankah yang mencarinya selarut ini. Matanya membulat saat menangkap sosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya berada disini.

"_HYUNG~!" _pekik Sungmin dengan riangnya. Sungmin lantas menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan Jonghyun. Jonghyun yang mendapati sikap manja Sungmin tertawa geli dan balas menyambut pelukan dari Sungmin. Di usapnya sayang kepala Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyalurkan kerinduan diantara keduanya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan melihat adegan didepan matanya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya meluap-luap dan sangat membuatnya meradang.

"Kyuhyun _hyung!_" sapa Henry setelah mendapati Kyuhyun yang memandang tegas kearah ia berada. Meski Henry tahu tatapan itu bukan untuknya. Sungmin seolah tersadar dan Jonghyun pun juga sama.

"_Annyeong~_" sapa Jonghyun sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menanggapinya, dan Jonghyun juga tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia tahu betul kenapa sikap Kyuhyun seperti itu padanya.

"_Sungmin-ah_, bolehkah aku menginap disini? Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan ijin dari pihak _mess security_ tapi aku ingin mendapatkan ijin darimu juga. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, _hyung_." Balas Sungmin langsung yang membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

'_Apa-apaan? Aku juga salah satu penghuni kamar ini!' _racau Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Masuklah _hyung, _Henry-ya!" ajak Sungmin. Keduanya pun memasuki kamar milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Henry mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk didekat ranjang Sungmin, sementara Jonghyun tengah duduk diranjang Sungmin dengan dituntun Sungmin pula tentunya.

"Kita akan tidur bersama disini, _hyung_. Seperti biasa." Ujar Sungmin. Henry yang mendengarnya sedikit _shock_, tapi mengesampingkan kata _'tidur bersama' _dan mencoba berpikir positif jika kedekatan mereka memang wajar untuk ukuran 'kakak-beradik'.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jonghyun memastikan.

"_Jeongmalyo_!" seru Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika aku keberatan?"

Dan secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersuara. Sungmin, Henry dan Jonghyun serempak menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin dengan sangat tajam. Sungmin memicingkan matanya.

"Berikan aku alasan akan keberatanmu itu." Balas Sungmin.

"Haruskah?"

"A-anu s-sep-"

Ucapan Henry terpotong, ia sudah tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai hal seperti ini. Di tambah, Henry pun menyadari sikap sedikit '_protective_' Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Niatnya untuk melerai keduanya terpaksa harus ia telan kembali.

"Karena tidak ada alasan untukku tidak keberatan." Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Aku menganggap pendapatmu sebagai pendapat." Sahut Sungmin.

'_Pendapat? What the hell!?' _rutuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya, melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Sepertinya aku telah menganggu." Gumam Jonghyun.

"Biarkan saja, _hyung_. Dia memang seperti itu."

Dan ketiganya memulai pembicaraan lain, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya masih berada tepat dibalik pintu yang tertutup tersebut. Sedang Sungmin, meski banyak menimpali obrolan Jonghyun dan Henry yang justru lebih akrab sesekali melirik kearah pintu, ia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Setelah dirasa cukup, Henry pun kembali ke kamarnya. Jonghyun dan Sungmin pun bersiap untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jonghyun telah kembali setelah tiga hari menghabiskan waktu mengurus surat-surat keperluan Sungmin disekolah. Ia pun kembali untuk menemani ayahnya –_Sungmin pula._ Sungmin yang awalnya tak rela akhirnya pun mengalah saat mengetahui bila ayahnya kini tak ada pendamping lagi. Hanya Jonghyun dan Sungmin yang ia miliki. Sungmin kembali kedalam kamarnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang selama tiga hari ini pula tak ia lihat. Kyuhyun yang menyadari ada Sungmin disana meliriknya sekilas dan enggan memulai pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun beranjak hendak pergi mengambil _soft drink_, langkahnya terhenti saat Sungmin menahan pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun berdesir, begitupula dengan Sungmin.

"Mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin berusaha memulai percakapan dengan Kyuhyun. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa tak tahan bila Kyuhyun mendiamkannya seperti ini. Ia justru lebih memilih Kyuhyun dengan segala sikap mesumnya daripada Kyuhyun yang senantiasa bungkam pada dirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Singkat Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidur dimana selama tiga hari ini?"

"Apa pedulimu?" cecar Kyuhyun. Meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menyentak tangan Sungmin, namun niat itu ia urungkan. Kyuhyun tak tega bila harus melakukannya, ia merasa tak sanggup harus berulah seperti itu.

"Maaf, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin sembari menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, tak tahan dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidur dikamar Donghae. Aku ingin mengambil _soft drink_." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sungmin melepaskan cegatan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun melangkah mengambil minumannya. Sungmin kembali menunduk, merasa bersalah lagi mengingat adu mulut mereka kala itu.

Sungmin tersentak kala mendapati rasa dingin menjalar disekitar pipi kanannya. Ia mendongak mendapati Kyuhyun yang menempelkan minuman itu dipipinya. Sungmin mengambil alih minuman itu saat melihat Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam minuman kaleng itu padanya.

"_Gomawo_."

Kyuhyun membuka minumannya, lalu meneguknya. Sungmin mengamatinya dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun terihat begitu _sexy_ dimatanya.

"Kau tidak ingin meminumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin gelagapan, ia pun berniat membuka minumannya juga. Tak mengetahui _smirk_ Kyuhyun telah bertengger dengan indah.

'_B_USHHH~'

"AAAAAAAA~!" Sungmin berteriak kala minuman dalam kalengnya menyembur keluar membasahi dirinya. Kyuhyun tertawa dengan puas melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin kala minuman itu meluap dengan hebatnya. Ya! Sesaat sebelum memberikan minuman itu pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengocoknya dengan sangat kuat.

Sungmin merengut sebal dengan gesit ia merebut minuman Kyuhyun lalu menumpahkan isinya kepada Kyuhyun.

"YA!" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima. Sungmin tertawa puas setelah membalaskan dendamnya. Kyuhyun yang tak terima mengejar Sungmin dan otomatis Sungmin berlari menghindar. Sehingga terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran didalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin itu.

Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, saling melempar tawa dan saling membasahi satu sama lain. Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Sungmin, sedikit lagi ia dapat meraih Sungmin.

'GREP'

Kyuhyun berhasil mencekal pergelagan tangan Sungmin hingga membuatnya membalik badan kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin berontak namun naas ia terpeleset.

'BRUKK'

Keduanya terjatuh karena Kyuhyun yang juga tak sigap menahan Sungmin. Kyuhyun jatuh menindih Sungmin membuat keduanya berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kyuhyun melihat kedalam manik _foxy_ Sungmin, dan Sungmin juga melihat kedalam manik obsidian Kyuhyun. Keduanya masih bertahan pada posisi semula, seakan memang karya Tuhan didepan masing-masing adalah keindahan yang tak terkira. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar semakin mengikis jaraknya dengan Sungmin. Masih dengan menatap manik Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin bergerak maju.

"_Saranghae~_' Dan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sembari menyatukan bibir keduanya. Sungmin tak menolak, ia turut memejamkan matanya. Bahkan meski kalimat yang dinyatakan Kyuhyun membuatnya tersentak namun ia tetap menerima ciuman Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada nafsu, tidak ada gairah, Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan sangat dalam dan penuh perasaan seakan-akan ia ingin menyampaikan kepada Sungmin tentang perasaannya melalui ciuman itu. Sungmin perlahan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, memagut bibir tebal nan seksi milik Kyuhyun sembari menikmati setiap pergerakan keduanya yang penuh perasaan. Setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, membiarkan keduanya sama-sama meraih oksigen. Kyuhyun kembali menatap kedalam manik Sungmin, menuntut jawaban yang ingin didengarnya. Sungmin hanya terdiam.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah sendu, ia berpikir bahwa sikap diam Sungmin adalah sebuah penolakan baginya. Ia mulai beranjak namun seketika ia membelalakkan matanya. Sungmin yang melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang ingin beranjak pergi segera saja menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Kali ini Sungmin yang bergerak, mencoba menyampaikan apa yang dirasakannya pada Kyuhyun melalui ciuman itu. Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin memimpin ciuman mereka, mencoba merasakan dalamnya perasaan Sungmin padanya.

"AKHH~!"

Jika kalian berpikir ini adalah suara Sungmin maka kalian harus menarik kembali spekulasi kalian. Ini adalah suara Kyuhyun. Saat tengah merenung ditengah pagutan Sungmin padanya, dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun, dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk membalas ciumannya. Kesempatan itu juga digunakan Sungmin untuk mengabsen tiap deret gigi Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan melilit lidah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedikit terangsang dengan sikap agresif dan mengejutkan Sungmin pun membalas dengan tak kalah llihai dari Sungmin. Keduanya saling bertaut hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyunlah yang berhasil memimpin pagutan keduanya.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar duduk dipangkuannya tanpa melepas ciuman keduanya. Ciuman itu terputus saat Sungmin menarik bibirnya menjauh, membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Namun Kyuhyun kembali menelan kekecewaannya saat dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin mengecup lehernya. Menjilat bekas minuman bersoda yang tadi digunakan keduanya untuk saling menyiram.

"Akhh~"

Kyuhyun sedikit memekik kala Sungmin menggigit lehernya dan menghisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak keunguan disana. Setelah puas bermain pada leher Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersumpah ia melihat Sungmin yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menggigit _sexy _bibir bawahnya. Bad Ming, eoh!?

"Kau yang memintanya, Sungmin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hayolohh.. NC gak nih? Ming mulai nakal tuh? Gimana nih? Mommy kita agresif sekali..

Oh ya, saya mau menjelaskan sdikit..

Kalo menurut hangul korea, hyung itu penulisannya 'HYEONG' tapi penulisan bahasa Indonesianya 'HYUNG' sama kayak LEE SEONGMIN dalam hangul Korea ditulis LEE SUNGMIN.. semacam itu ya..

Oh ya bukan maksud saya membedakan pengucapan antar cast itu Hyung atau Hyeong.. saya lupa sebelumnya saya sudah pakai Hyung dan ketikan ini baru saya teruskan akhir-akhir ini, dan saya sempet liat filmnya DOCTOR STRANGER tuh. Disitu Bora manggil Jongsuk hyeong dan kesannya keren, manja-manja gimana gitu tapi tetep sama tampilan dia yang sedikit tomboy. Nah saya akhirnya bikin Sungmin manggil Jonghyun disini hyeong.. tapi demi kenyamanan kalian semua yang sudah menumpahkan isi hati kalian di review saya akhirnya menggunakan hyung saja mulai sekarang dan kdepannya. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya di chapter kemarin/ #bow

Next? Keep review please...

Gomawo for all reviewers or viewers...

HWAITING~!

**Big thanks to:**

chomin137 ; Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 ; ressalini ;

kiran . theacyankEsa ; Za KyuMin ; gyumin4ever ;

nanayukeroo ; kyu . rin . 71 ; abilhikmah ; OvaLLea ;

TiffyTiffanyLee ; FarahYue ; PumpkinEvil ;

kimikyumines ; fitriKyuMin ; Nymph673 ;

Dming ; Guest ; Zen Liu ; Guest.

**Mian yang belum tercantum, silahkan kompalin ke saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~himCHANrin~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : ****Trouble Maker**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Jonghyun – CN BLUE**

**Choi Seunghyun – Big Bang**

**And OTHER!**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI/BL / TYPO(s) /**** M-Preg/ Bad!Kyu/ **** dll**

**Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan ****e****nergy positif dan ****e****nergy negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..**

**Summary :**** "Sungmin seorang murid baru yang diberi tugas oleh Kepala Sekolahnya untuk menjaga asrama laki-laki sekolah dan menangani beberapa murid namja yang suka berbuat onar yang diketuai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari adanya maksud lain dari sang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menyetujui permintaan tersebut./ "AAHH~!"/ "**_**Heumm.. tidak buruk!"/ "Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku!?" **_**KYUMIN/****YAOI****/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!**

**** (bunnyblack****FLK****136) present ****

**Trouble Maker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en****JOY**

**.**

**.**

"_Akhh~"_

_Kyuhyun sedikit memekik kala Sungmin menggigit lehernya dan menghisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak keunguan disana. Setelah puas bermain pada leher Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bersumpah ia melihat Sungmin yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menggigit sexy bibir bawahnya. Bad Ming, eoh!?_

"_Kau yang memintanya, Sungmin."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Kyuhyun membopong tubuh mungil Sungmin dan membawanya menuju ranjang, segera setelahnya Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin. Kyuhyun menamati Sungmin sejenak kemudian menanggalkan pakaian yang telah basah dan lengket akibat minuman berkarbonasi itu. Sungmin dengan sigap pun melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga kini keduanya dalam keadaan telanjang tak berbalut apapun. Sungmin berbaring terlentang dengan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang lebar, merambatkan jemari miliknya menelusuri bagian tubuh itu. Hingga ia berhenti didepan single _hole_-nya, memutar-mutar disana lalu memasukkannya dengan perlahan dan seduktif namun penuh gairah. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membasahi bibirnya dengan sensual, semakin terangsang dengan tingkah agresif Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang meraba tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian, dibawanya tangan itu masing-masing menuju sisi kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan brutal melumat bibir Sungmin. Pagutan keduanya berlangsung lama hingga bahkan saliva keduanya menjalari permukaan leher mereka. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, menatap Sungmin yang terengah dengan keadaan rusuh nan seksinya membuat libidonya bangkit.

"Aku akan melakukannya, Sungmin-ah."

Anggukan Sungmin mengawali segalanya. Mengabaikan pertemuan tidak nyaman keduanya dan memilih menuntaskan hasrat membumbung mereka.

Kyuhyun menjalari tubuh Sungmin dengan salivanya hingga berhenti didepan rektum berkedut Sungmin. Dimasukkan lidah panjang miliknya menerobos sana membuat Sungmin menggelinjang hingga mengerat sisi seprai dengan erat. Setelah beberapa saat bermain Kyuhyun menarik keluar lidahnya, menggantinya dengan ketiga jari panjang nan rampingnya membuat pekikan Sungmin terdengar dengan keras.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Kyuhyun menggerakkan keluar masuk. Menggesek dinding-dinding rektum Sungmin yang bergetar.

"Akhh..nghhh.."

Kyuhyun semakin gencar melesakkan ketiga jarinya.

"Disannahh.."

Dan ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan titik kejut nikmat milik Sungmin, ia keluarkan ketiga jarinya. Beralih menggagahi Sungmin dan meletakkan satu kaki dibahunya.

'JLEB!'

"AKHHH~!"

Lengkingan tenor milik Sungmin ia abaikan. Ia memilih bergerak menghujam rektum Sungmin dengan penis miliknya. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang bertele-tele dan ia melakukannya agar Sungmin tak terlalu lama menahan sakitnya.

"Nghhh..ahhh..ahhh...teruushh..deeperrhh..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, gerakannya semakin brutal menusuk-nusuk rektum Sungmin. Membobolnya dengan brengsek hingga keduanya sama-sama mendesah akibat nikmat tiada tara.

"Akuhh..mauu..AHHH~"

Sungmin sampai. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak membiarkan Sungmin menikmati masa-masa pelepasannya. Ia juga menggeram nikmat kala rektum Sungmin berkedut-kedut menimbulkan penisnya yang masih bersarang disana mendapatkan pijatan-pijatan ekstra.

Tak selang lama ia kembali bergerak. Menggagahi tubuh Sungmin hingga keduanya kembali mendesah tertahan karena ciuman yang membungkam. Keduanya berpeluh dan basah akibat keringat juga semburan sperma milik Sungmin.

" ...ashh..."

"Ohh..yeahh..nghh..ahh.."

Keduanya melenguh nikmat dan ketika cairan itu kembali datang, Kyuhyun menembakkan lebih dalam hingga Sungmin merasa penuh. Hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun limbung kesamping dan keduanya terlelap dengan penis Kyuhyun yang masih bersarang dengan indah didalam sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Maker**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terbangun kala seberkas cahaya mengusik tidurnya. Ia menggeliat pelan dan merasakan ada sesuatu mengganjal pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata mendapati wajah damai Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Sungmin pun tersadar dan mengingat hal gerangan apa yang ia lakukan. Wajahnya sontak memanas dan ketika ia melirik tautan tubuh bawahnya yang belum terlepas tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bergairah. Ia lebih terlonjak kaget kala Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba menindih tubuhnya dan menggenjotnya kembali.

"Ayo lakukan lagi. Kau membuatku horny dipagi hari."

Dan pergumulan keduanya kembali berlangsung hingga kekamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Untung hari libur, hingga Sungmin tak harus menampilkan langkah tertatihnya dihadapan banyak orang. Kyuhyun datang dengan ringisan kecilnya membuat Sungmin mengumpatinya dengan banyak sumpah serapah.

"Aishh! Ini semua salahmu, aku jadi kesulitan berjalan."

Kyuhyun mendelik hebat.

"Hey! Kau juga menikmatinya. Bahkan kau yang mendesah paling keras ketika penisku menumbuk rektummu berulang-ulang."

'BLUSH!'

Sungmin memerah hebat. Ucapan frontal Kyuhyun membuatnya gugup seketika. Membuat segala penyangkalan yang direncanakannya matang-matang ambyar seketika.

"Dasar Cho mesum!" umpatnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berjalan dengan cepat, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin mengerat meski terkadang keduanya masih suka bertengkar karena hal sepele. Akhir pekan ini Sungmin berniat pulang, ia hendak mengunjungi ayah dan kakanya, Jonghyun. Maka dengan diiringi keluhan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun berhasil mendapatkan ijin.

"Berjanjilah untuk segera kembali atau aku yang akan menyusulmu dan menyeretmu pulang."

"Ayolah, Kyu! Aku hanya bermalam selama tiga hari."

Kyuhyun mendesah berat, seolah-olah segala beban dunia ini berpindah padanya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar?"

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya, Kyu. Ayolah, jangan rewel lagi."

Dan Kyuhyun dengan berat hati pun mengantar Sungmin hanya sampai stasiun.

**.**

**.**

Lengkingan tenor Sungmin disambut dengan pelukan hangat Hankyung beserta Jonghyun. Hankyung segera menggiring putera bungsunya memasuki rumah mereka.

"Appa sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Makanlah selagi hangat."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu beralih mengambil makanan yang disiapkan ayahnya.

"Kalian harus ikut makan bersamaku."

Ketiganya pun tertawa bersama lalu mendudukkan diri ditikar dan segera makan bersama-sama. Keluarga sederhana yang sangat bahagia. Jonghyun sesekali akan mengusap kepala Sungmin kala adiknya itu mengeluh tentang sekolahnya, sementara Hankyung memberikan saran-saran bijak yang akan dicerna Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar, seorang namja cantik yang duduk tenang disinggasananya tersenyum –_menyeringai_. Ia menghadap jendela membuatnya memunggungi sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Tanpa berbalik ia sangat tahu siapa gerangan sosok tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau berhasil menidurinya?"

Sosok itu atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, senyuman yang merupakan duplikat dari namja cantik tersebut.

"Tentu saja, _eomma_. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana."

Heechul membalik kursinya, menatap satu-satunya harapan hidupnya. Ia berjalan hingga tepat berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun, putra semata wayangnya.

"Baguslah. Jalang itu harus menanggung seluruh akibatnya."

Tatapan Heechul menyiratkan dendam.

**.**

**.**

Jungsoo terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba mendatangi mansionnya bersama Heechul, ditambah lagi keduanya berada dalam satu mobil. Jungsoo lebih terkejut lagi kala keduanya terlihat akrab. Mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya Jungsoo mengukir senyum disana. Mencoba berpikir jika yang dilihatnya semoga bukan delusi ataupun ilustrasi belaka.

"Heechul-ah!"

Panggilan Jungsoo membekukan langkah Heechul.

'_Sial! Apa Jungsoo hyung melihatku bersama Kyuhyun?' tanya Heechul dalam hati._

Heechul berbalik.

"Ya?" jawabnya menyahuti.

"Aku melihatmu bersama Kyuhyun. Apa hubungan kalian membaik? Kuharap iya dan untuk seterusnya begitu." Jungsoo membagikan senyum tulusnya mengabaikan wajah pias Heechul.

Heechul tergagap namun dengan cepat ia mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ya. Aku sedang mencoba untuk menerimanya. Lagipula, Kyuhyun satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki saat ini. Semoga saja!"

Leeteuk mengganguk seraya tersenyum.

'_Dasar bodoh!' _maki Heechul dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memasuki gerbang asrama dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya. Ia melangkah menuju kamar miliknya –_bersama Kyuhyun _. Langkahnya terasa ringan seolah-olah tiada beban yang kian menumpu hidupnya. Terang saja, sosok yang dirindukannya akan segera menyambutnya nanti. Sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Pintu terbuka namun bukan sesuatu yang mengenakkan mata tersuguh dihadapannya. Rahang Sungmin bahkan nyaris terjatuh. Ia mencoba mengelak dari kenyataan.

"K-kyuhyun?"

Gumaman pelan Sungmin menghentikan pergumulan sejoli yang berada diatas ranjang. _Yeoja_ cantik nan seksi yang duduk mengangkang diantara selankangan Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menggesek-geseknya sambil mencium bringas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga tak kalah. Tangannya menyusup masuk membelai pucuk payudara si _yeoja._ Sungmin yang melihat kegiatan keduanya merasakan sesuatu menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Mimpikah ia? Benarkah yang dihadapannya adalah Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun yang sama yang mengatakan jika ia mencintai Sungmin? benarkah itu Kyuhyun yang sama dengan yang Sungmin cintai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum santai, seolah-olah ia tak menyakiti siapapun disana. Padahal, Sungmin cukup tergores.

Apa penyatuannya kemarin tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun melakukannya hanya karena nafsu belaka? Apa Sungmin salah mengenali pancaran cinta yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya? Apakah Sungmin merupakan boneka Kyuhyun diatas ranjang? Apakah Sungmin hanya buah pelampiasan nafsu Kyuhyun disaat penisnya mengejang ingin memasuki lubang surganya?

Melihat wajah pias Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar melakukan aksinya. Ia menyukai bagaimana raut Sungmin yang terluka. Dan Kyuhyun menginginkan lebih dari itu semua.

"_Hello, bitch! You are back, aren't you?"_ Kyuhyun berujar santai. Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba membisikkan sesuatu pada _yeoja_ tersebut, menciumnya sekilas lalu membiarkan _yeoja_ itu pergi meninggalkannya bersama Sungmin dikamarnya.

"Tidak ingin memelukku? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum menawannya mengabaikan sepasang tangan Sungmin yang mengepal erat disisi badannya.

"Aku mengingatkanmu jika kau lupa. Julukan '_trouble maker'_tidak diberikan secara asal padaku."

**.**

**.**

**_tbc_**

Hello guys. Terlambat pake banget yah updatenya? Mana pendek lagi! mian mian. Daripada diundur lagi jadwal updatenya. Nah loh? Kyudad kenapa tuh?

**Big thanks to:**

** PumpkinEvil : **ini udah hot belum? Udah masuk konflik loh. Ini cepet gak updatenya? Kkk. Semangat!

** Choi Ryeo Hyun : **aihh yang sukanya panjang-panjang. Sanggupnya segini, maaf yah

** nanayukeroo : **wihh pake acara banner segala. Ini udah lanjut. Diluar ekspektasi yahh

** Meiliza Joyers137 : **iya baca aja. Okee ini dilanjut

** raya137 : **ini asap gak? Sampe buluk-buluk lohh :v masih bisa cie cie kah dichapter ini?

** gyumin4ever : **ini NC an mereka. Manis kan?

** fitriKyumin : **nado annyeong. Ini dah dilanjut

** : **ini satu lagi kibarin banner. Wkwkwk. Semangat banget kalo ada NC.

** CutieJoyers137 : **ini uke on top ga? *purapuraamnesia

** kezypark : **makasih ya. Ini dilanjut

** chomin137 : **sama-sama. Seneng banget yah kamunya. Ini dilanjut

** abilhikmah : **kyu mah gitu orangnya

** Za KyuMin : **aihh eonni! Iya bakal aku coba pertahanin eonni. Iya ketularan mecumnya daddy noh.

** shinyangchoi : **gak banyak kok tenang aja.

** KyuMin ELF : **iya dan taunya ada udang dibalik rempeyek tuh. Cast mereka ada perannya masing-masing kok. Ini Jonghyun udah muncul dari kemarin yak kayaknya

** .925 : **iya dong. Ajarannya Kyudad

** Guest : **silahkan

** FarahYue : **syukur deh kalo gitu. Iyakah? Sanggupnya segitu. Dan semoga udah bisa ada revisi disini dan chapter depan.

** Zen Liu : **widihh pake demo segala. Ini cepet kan? *cengengesan

** TiffyTiffanyLee : **iya NC ini.

** Calum'sNoona : **kayak gimana? *garukpantat

** imKM1004 : **ini Alejandra eomma kah? Iyalah dady apa yang gak semangat selain liat bininya bisa ngasih jatah ma dia. Kkk

** Luhanniee : **Iya ganti account. Ada rusa berkunjung. Seneng deh ^^ makasih yah

** : **ini dilanjut kok

** cho vincent auliakirana : **ini hot kagak?

** Orange girls :** KK. Bener dugaan kamu. Daddy kita kan ganasnya minta ampun kalo urusan ranjang. Eh mommy pake mancing-mancing segala. Ckckckck.

** kim nara : **iya ini aku warnain kok walau gak janji bisa rutin update yahh ^^

** Cywelf : **oke sip! (y)

** Kmg6384 : **Iyalah. Ketauan apa?

** chu : **ini masuk konflik udahan

** ms. R : **mian mian. Ini aku lanjut biar nyambung lagi.

** ancovyshy25 : **msih penasarankah? Ini aku lanjut biar tambah penasaran. *eh?

** .52 : **figting juga yakk

** Cho MeiHwa : **ini full Kyumin kan? Ya gak?

** Doyeng Bangat : **eh ya ampun! Gila! Dream mirror berkunjung kesini? Tersanjung dah. Cepet update yak. Kalo NC terus lama-lama yang nulis yang jadi mesum.

** innocentming : **iya, tapi inilah alsannya. Aku buat disini Sungminnya kan fresh jadi sekali disodor dia nerima aja. Tapi ntar dia belajar kok dimasa mendatang *oppss

** : **pada suka bad Ming semua yah?

** SecretVin137 : **ini mereka nc an. Jangan sedih yak? *pukpuk

** fariny : **semua mah nafsu kalo liat daddy kita.

** Nuralrasyid : **kkkk. Sengaja ngegantung kamu.

** coffewie137 : **marah-marah, jadian terus eh? Kok jadi gini yah? Sama aku juga bingung *plakk

** Lee Ha Ri : **ini buat ngobatin rasa penasaran kamu yahh.

** ichadkelpeu : **iya ini M-Preg. Kok aku jadi ada ide ya dari review kamu!? *seringai

** leekyumincho : **iya kok tenang. Aku kasih NC.

** Pusycat3 : **ini masih mendetailkah? Jujur aku gak terlalu pinter nulis part itu loh. Tapi demi kalian aku usahain yang terbaik. Suka doctor stranger juga?

** Nymph673 : **iya ini NC an plus konflik

** ShinJiWoo920202 : **alasannya karena ada udang dibalik brokoli. Kkk.

** lee sunri hyun : **suka bad ming juga?

** : **ini udah dilanjut.

**Thanks buat review, fav list dan juga penagihan kalian semua. Maaf gak bisa nepatin janji buat update cepet tapi bakal sampe finish kok tenang aja. Akhir-akhir ini aku kudu banyak curcol sama author sebelah karena dia mempublikasikan sebuah cerita dari beberapa pengalaman nyataku. Yah walaupun dia banyak tambahin tapi ceritanya tetep keren kok.**

**Mampir yah. Meskipun pair utamanya HUNHAN karena dia author HUNHAN tapi didalam ada KYUMINNYA kok. Jadi yang berminat boleh berkunjung. Akunnya JoyLumination.**

**Sekian yah balasanya. Sekali lagi maaf pendek. Pemanasan sebelum masuk konflik berat *eleh**

**Terimakasih buat yang masih bertahan. Semoga kita bertemu lagi dichapter depan ^^**

**_BB.137_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : ****Trouble Maker**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Jonghyun – CN BLUE**

**Choi Seunghyun – Big Bang**

**And OTHER!**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance****&amp;drama**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI/BL / TYPO(s) /**** M-Preg/ Bad!Kyu/ **** dll**

**Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan ****e****nerg****i**** positif dan ****e****nerg****i**** negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..**

**Summary :**** "Sungmin seorang murid baru yang diberi tugas oleh Kepala Sekolahnya untuk menjaga asrama laki-laki sekolah dan menangani beberapa murid namja yang suka berbuat onar yang diketuai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari adanya maksud lain dari sang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menyetujui permintaan tersebut./ "AAHH~!"/ "**_**Heumm.. tidak buruk!"/ "Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku!?" **_**KYUMIN/****YAOI****/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!**

**** (bunnyblack****FLK****136) present ****

**Trouble Maker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en****JOY**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Hello, bitch! You are back, aren't you?" Kyuhyun berujar santai. Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba membisikkan sesuatu pada yeoja tersebut, menciumnya sekilas lalu membiarkan yeoja itu pergi meninggalkannya bersama Sungmin dikamarnya._

"_Tidak ingin memelukku? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum menawannya mengabaikan sepasang tangan Sungmin yang mengepal erat disisi badannya._

"_Aku mengingatkanmu jika kau lupa. Julukan 'trouble maker'tidak diberikan secara asal padaku." _

**CHAPTER 5**

Sungmin berjalan dengan linglung melewati koridor panjang yang membawanya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Disana ada sebuah pohon rindang dengan dihidangkan danau buatan yang dikemas secara apik oleh pihak sekolah. Sungmin butuh ketenangan dan waktu sendiri untuk saat ini. Hal barusan seolah menghantam telak pikirannya. Bahkan ia sampai tak menyadari jika ada sosok lain yang mengikutinya sejak ia berada di penghujung koridor.

**SEUNGHYUN POV**

Kelas hari ini memang menyebalkan. Youngjae juga tak disini lagi untuk kujadikan bahan bullyan. Aku terdiam dan tak sengaja aku melihat Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah berat dan pandangan kosongnya. Tiba-tiba semangatku bangkit kembali, entah kenapa sosok itu benar-benar membuatku jungkir balik. Aku berlari keluar mengabaikan teriakan protes Seungri dan Taeyang. Entah aku tak terlalu peduli kepada mereka untuk saat ini. Aku melangkah tepat dibelakangnya dan kurasa ia tak menyadari padahal jarak bisa dibilang dekat. Aku melihatnya tengah berjalan sambil melamun dan tiba-tiba ide jahil melintas dipikiranku.

'BRUK!'

Dia terjatuh kala tersandung kaki jenjangku. Kulihat ia tak mencoba bangkit dan melawanku seperti biasanya. Ia tetap menunduk memandang tanah basah dibawahnya. Seragamnya yang kotor bahkan tak ia gubris. Aku mengernyit dan berubah panik ketika kulihat bahunya bergetar. Tak selang lama isakan keluar dan tangisannya pecah dengan sangat kerasnya. Ia mengerat tanah dibawahnya.

Apakah Sungmin terluka?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah. Perasaan asing yang sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan. Bahkan ketika aku berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terbaring koma selama empat hari. Namun kini? Sungmin memang benar-benar!

**SEUNGHYUN POV END**

"H-hey!" Sial! Seunghyun tergagap.

Sungmin semakin kencang dengan tangisannya. Ia bergerak memukuli dadanya dengan brutal.

Kalian tentu tahu alasan Sungmin melakukannya, bukan?

Seunghyun kalap.

"HENTIKAN, SUNGMIN!" teriaknya murka sembari mencekal tangan Sungmin erat. Seunghyun hanya takut Sungmin semakin terluka. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" Seunghyun bertanya sambil mengecek anggota tubuh Sungmin. Seunghyun mengernyit kala tak mendapati luka sekecil apapun pada tubuh Sungmin.

"D-disini-hiks-s-sakit.." Rintih Sungmin terdengar sangat memilukan bahkan bagi seorang Seunghyun. Ia menunjuk dadanya dengan telunjuknya yang kotor. Seunghyun semakin mengernyit, lalu detik berikutnya ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sungmin. Seunghyun membiarkan Sungmin menangis didadanya, mengabaikan kemungkinan seragam mahalnya akan _lecet_ akibat ulah Sungmin.

Tangisan Sungmin mulai mereda, namun sesekali ia masih terisak. Sungmin melap ingusnya dan sisa-sisa airmatanya. Ia merutuki sikap bodohnya yang dengan kurang ajar merusak tatanan pakaian Seunghyun. Bagaimana jika ia minta ganti rugi? Uang apa yang akan Sungmin pakai untuk menggantinya?

"Tenang saja! Aku tak akan meminta ganti rugi karena kau merusak seragamku." Seunghyun terkekeh, Sungmin tersenyum lega sebelum ia kembali merengut sebal.

"Tapi dengan syarat."

Astaga! Kenapa tidak ada orang ikhlas disini? Sungmin mencebik kesal.

"Temani aku pulang sekolah nanti."

"K-kemana?"

"Ikut saja. Kau tak akan menyesalinya."

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melangkah keluar kelasnya dan mendapati Seunghyun yang tersenyum tampan padanya. Beberapa murid lain memualai perbincangan mereka tatkala Seunghyun dengan mantap menyeret Sungmin keluar dari area sekolah.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"YA! Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Kita akan kemana?" Sungmin bersikukuh bertanya meski hanya desau angin yang menjadi jawabannya.

Kiranya lima belas menit Seunghyun dan Sungmin berjalan, mereka pun sampai didepan sebuah rumah minimalis namun terlihat _apik_. Sungmin terkagum melihat bagaimana pot-pot bunga dengan rapi tersusun disetiap kanan kiri jalanan setapak yang membawa mereka kedalamnya. Hendak saja Sungmin membuka mulut bertanya rumah siapakah yang mereka kunjungi, namun sebuah papan dengan aksen _hangul_ yang bercetak tebal didepannya menjawab sudah.

'YAYASAN MASA DEPAN CERAH'

"Ah! Tuan muda. Selamat datang." Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dan memberi hormat pada Seunghyun.

"Bibi Kim. Kubilang berhenti memanggilku tuan muda. Aku adalah Seunghyun, putramu." Senyum Seunghyun terukir dengan jelas dan dengan pelan membawa bibi Kim dalam dekapannya.

"Baiklah, putraku Seunghyun. Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Aku merindukan rumah. Dan aku juga membawa teman."

Sungmin maju selangkah saat menangkap gelagat Seunghyun yang menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, namaku Lee Sungmin. Anda bisa memanggilku Sungmin."

"_Aigoo_, Sungmin. Kau cantik sekali, aku bibi Kim."

Setelah melalui beberapa perkenalan, Sungmin digiring masuk kedalam dan ia disuguhi dengan keramaian khas anak-anak yang sedang bersendau gurau bersama. Karena sikap Sungmin yang lembut dan penyayang, ia langsung digandrungi oleh banyak anak disana. Sungmin pun bermain dan belajar bersama mereka melupakan segala kesedihan hatinya yang menggumpal secara perlahan. Lelah bermain ia pun memilih menghampiri Seunghyun yang duduk diam di taman belakang yayasan ini. Ada sebuah kolam buatan dengan banyak ikan koi didalamnya.

"Terima kasih." Ungkap Sungmin tulus setelah sesaat menempatkan pantatnya dikursi tepat sebelah kiri Seunghyun.

Seunghyun menoleh lalu mengukir senyum.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan jika kau tak akan menyesal?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Katakan saja!"

"Hung?" Sungmin berdengung –_bingung_.

"Aku tahu ada yang ingin kau tanyakan. Silahkan bertanya selagi aku berbaik hati akan menjawabnya."

Sungmin tersenyum lagi setelah bermenit-menit menggigiti bibirnya untuk menimang apakah ia pantas bertanya tentang apa yang ada dibenaknya kini. Ia bisa mati penasaran, namun disisi lain ia juga ingin menghargai privasi Seunghyun.

"Tempat apa ini?" Sungmin bertanya hati-hati berharap Seunghyun menangkap lain maksud dari yang ia tanyakan kini.

"Yayasan masa depan cerah."

Jawaban singkat nan jelas Seunghyun membuat Sungmin berdecak sebal. Ayolah! Sungmin tidak buta untuk membaca papan nama didepan tadi.

"Kau tahu persis bukan itu yang kumaksud." Dumal Sungmin. Seunghyun terkekeh sebentar sebelum menarik napas panjang.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana aku hidup, tempat yang kusebut dengan rumah." Seunghyun mengawali. "Disinilah aku dibesarkan sebelum keluarga Choi mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka diusiaku yang ke sepuluh. Tempat inilah yang menjadi tujuan mereka –_para orang tua- _ketika tidak menginginkan kehadiran kami disisi mereka. Secara kasar disinilah aku dibuang." Seunghyun menoleh lagi kekiri dengan senyum diwajahnya. Namun Sungmin tahu senyum itu mengandung luka yang amat banyak.

"Aku tumbuh dan belajar dengan baik namun aku juga memupuk sebuah luka yang tak kusangka membuahkan dendam dalam diriku." Seunghyun menunduk. "Karena setiap aku meyakinkan diriku bila semuanya akan baik-baik saja sebuah kenyataan miris menampikku telak." Seunghyun terkekeh.

"Kenyataan bila aku tidak diinginkan."

Sungmin dapat menangkap emosi didalamnya. Maka dengan pelan ia meletakkan tangannya pada punggung Seunghyun dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Mungkin mereka memiliki alasan mengapa harus melakukannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TROUBLE MAKER -**

Hari telah berlalu senja dan Sungmin tengah berpikir keras, haruskah ia kembali ke asrama -lebih tepatnya kekamarnya bersama Kyuhyun? Karena terang saja Sungmin masih terluka. Sebentuk apakah perasaannya hingga Kyuhyun setenang itu dalam mempermainkannya? Setelah berdebat cukup panjang dengan dirinya sendiri, berbuahkan jawaban bila tak ada lagi tempat untuknya berlari maka ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Menata hatinya sedemikian rupa agar bertahan dari sikap brengsek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya mendapati Kyuhyun tengah bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan celana jeansnya yang bergantung seksi dipinggang rampingnya. Dadanya yang telanjang menambah kesan seksi pada diri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meneguk ludah untuk itu.

"Darimana kau?" sentak Kyuhyun tenang namun menguliti Sungmin hidup-hidup.

"Bukan urusanmu." Mencoba juga tenang dan melawan Kyuhyun membuat sosok tampan itu berdecih.

"_FUCK YOU, SUNGMIN!_"

Dan semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Punggung lebar Sungmin dengan keras menabrak pintu kayu dibelakangnya kala Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan setannya memojokkan Sungmin.

"Kau mainanku, Sungmin! Kau milikku! Kau jalangku! Jadi jangan biarkan orang lain menikmatimu selagi masih ada aku yang menjadi tuanmu." Kyuhyun mendesis dengan sangat bajingan ditelinga Sungmin menyulut api perang dalam diri Sungmin. Dengan sisa harga diri Sungmin yang bersisa ia mendorong Kyuhyun balik hingga terhuyung kebelakang.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun namun tak lama seringai muncul kembali diwajahnya. "Bagus, Sungmin! Melawanlah, tunjukkan seberapa mampu kau bertahan dibawah kakiku."

"ARRGGHHH.." Sungmin menjerit keras kala Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya dan menghantamkan kepalanya kedinding. Hanya sekali memang, namun kuatnya hantaman tersebut mampu membuat kepala Sungmin berkunang-kunang.

"Jadi Choi Seunghyun, huh!?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendesis. Lalu dengan tatapan nyalangnya Kyuhyun meyeret Sungmin menuju ranjang miliknya. Ia hempaskan tubuh itu tengkurap dan sesegera mungkin mengikat kedua tangan dikepala ranjangnya. Sungmin diambang peningnya mencoba memberontak, namun hal ini justru semakin menyakitinya karena goresan dari tali _dadung_ –yang entah Kyuhyun dapat darimana. Setitik airmata jatuh dipipi mulus Sungmin.

"Ke-kenapa-K-Kyu?" Dengan bergetar Sungmin bertanya. "Kenapa-k-kau lakukan i-ini p-padaku?"

Sungmin butuh alasan. Alasan kenapa dirinya begitu jalang dimata Kyuhyun, kenapa dirinya yang harus dipilih oleh Kyuhyun, kenapa dirinya begitu saja mampu terjerat dalam rayuan busuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin mempertanyakan itu semua. Dan diatas itu semua Sungmin mempertanyakan dosa apakah ia hingga Kyuhyun sehina ini padanya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan keluhan Sungmin padanya, ia ingin menyalurkan hasratnya terlebih dahulu. Maka segera ditungkasnya pakaian Sungmin hingga ia bertelanjang bulat lalu dengan tergesa Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin hingga menungging, dan tanpa aba-aba melesakkan kejantanannya yang sekeras batu memasukki senggama Sungmin.

Sungmin berteriak kencang untuk itu hingga airmatanya ikut menyuarakan seberapa sakit lubang analnya karena kini Kyuhyun menumbuknya dengan brutal mengabaikan rintihannya dibawah sana. Bunyi kecipak tubuh keduanya akan terdengar erotis bagi siapapun yang mengupingnya, namun suara rintihan Sungmin mampu meleburkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Siapapun kecuali satu orang yang kini tanpa rasa manusiawi menggerakkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan surga didunia.

"Ahh..ahh.,ahh..Kauhh nikmathh, b-bitchh.." Kyuhyun juga tersengal dalam acara mendesahnya namun ia menikmatinya berbeda dengan Sungmin yang kini semakin berurai airmata. Sungmin merasa kotor dan hina, Kyuhyun benar-benar menggaulinya seperti anjing jantan dimusim kawin.

"B-ber-h-hen-ti..hahhh..hahhh..ahh..K-kyuhhh..I-in-ni s-sang-sangat..ahh..hahh..s-sa sa-kit..hahh.." Sungmin memohon dalam posisi menunggingnya. Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak. "Sehina ..hahh.. itukah?" Ulang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam lalu mencabut penisnya kasar membuat Sungmin jatuh dengan lemas diranjang dengan posisi tengkurap. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja nakasnya lalu mengambil tiga benda disana. Ia kembali menghampiri Sungmin, menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan lalu memasang _ring_ dipenis Sungmin. Dan tanpa aba-aba melesakkan sebuah _vibrator_ dilubang anal Sungmin menghasilkan sebuah pekikan untuknya. Kyuhyun menyetel _vibrator_ itu dengan kecepatan penuh mengabaikan tubuh bergelinjangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap lapar lubang Sungmin yang tengah dihujam oleh _vibrator_ miliknya.

"Karena keluargamu membuatku menderita Sungmin, maka aku akan melakukan hal setimpal padamu." Desis Kyuhyun, Sungmin melebarkan matanya. "Karena kau, aku dan ibuku menderita. Karena kau, ibuku menjadi gila Sungmin. Dan karena kau, aku mengutuk segalanya. Maka ketika kini aku mendapatkanmu untuk media dendamku, kau kularang tegas untuk menolak. Atau..

Sungmin mendadak bungkam –meski kini ia memang tengah dibungkam.

...kakakmu dan ayahmu itu akan kembali berhadapan dengan sebuah maut didepan matanya."

Kelanjutan kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berhenti bernapas. Apalagi ini? apa selama ini Kyuhyun juga yang menjadi sebab mereka berdua mendapat memar disekujur tubuh? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? apa yang menghubungkan keluarganya dengan keluarga Kyuhyun? Sungmin berpikir keras mengabaikan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya kini. Ia pening dan ketika ia tak kuasa lagi menahan kesadarannya, yang Sungmin ingat terakir kali adalah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar memperlakukannya lebih hina dari seekor binatang.

.

.

.

Henry melangkah ringan tanpa beban, pikirannya terpaut hanya pada satu orang. Dengan beragam _cupcake_ lucu ditangannya, ia mengetuk pelan pintu kayu dihadapannya.

"_Hyung_, aku datang membawa sesuatu untukmu!" pekik Henry kegirangan.

"..."

".."

Diam tak ada jawaban hingga detik kesepuluh Henry menghitung, dan habis sudah kesabarannya. Maka dengan berbekal kenekatan dan ke-_slenge-_an miliknya, ia membuka pintu itu dengan lebar.

"TADAAAHH!"

'BRAKK!'

"SUNGMIN HYUNGG~"

Henry memekik heboh, melupakan _cupcake_ ditangannya. Segera saja ia berlari kedalam dan mengampiri Sungmin yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Tanpa sadar airmata mengalir dari mata sipit pria berkelahiran China ini.

"H-hyung.." lirihnya tercekat. Tubuh Sungmin masih tengkurap dengan tangan terikat, _vibrator_ dilubang analnya dan _ring _dipenis mungilnya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan wajah pucat seolah lupa jika dunia memiliki cahaya indah yang sangat disayangkan bila kita tak menikmatinya. Henry berusaha menggugah Sungmin, namun tubuh itu tak bergeming.

Didorong oleh ketakutan dan kepanikan dalam dirinya, Henry berlari keluar kamar. Menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari guna mencari orang yang sudi menolongnya. Dan ketika retina miliknya menangkap tubuh tegap Seunghyun yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya, Henry berlari. Ia mengoceh panik melupakan segala persepsinya selama ini tentang sosok jangkung ini. Seunghyun mengernyit namun kala nama Sungmin berkali-kali ditangkapnya, tanpa menunggu lama ia berlari mengikuti kemana sosok mungil ini membawanya.

Rahang Seunghyun seolah terjatuh dari tempat seharusnya. Apa-apaan ini? tontonan apa ini? Seunghyun pun bahkan kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia berpegang pada sofa didekatnya agar tak terjatuh. Ketika ia telah sampai didepan tubuh telanjang Sungmin dengan Henry yang sudah menangis disampingnya, Seunghyun kembali tersadar dan menangkap maksud Henry membawanya kemari.

"S-sungmin.." Seunghyun menitikkan airmata.

AIRMATA.

YAH, **AIRMATA.**

Bahkan orang yang disebut-sebut kejam oleh semua orang masih mampu menitikkan airmatanya kala melihat sosok Sungmin. Lalu iblis macam apakah yang masih sanggup tertawa?

Dengan tangan bergetar ia melepas _vibrator_ dan menjatuhkannya tepat dibawah kaki jenjangnya. Ia beralih melepas ikatan Sungmin. Dan ketika Sungmin berhasil terlentang, ia melepas _ring_ bersamaan dengan tangisnya.

Diraihnya selimut yang berada tak jauh darinya lalu membungkus tubuh telanjang Sungmin yang terasa dingin dan kian memucat.

"K-kita harus kerumah sakit."

Dan seruan pelan miliknya menghantarkan tubuh keduanya untuk berlalu menuju Rumah Sakit. Mengabaikan pekikan siswa-siswa lain yang melihat kegaduhan Seunghyun dan Henry membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam _Lamborghini Veneno _milik Seunghyun. Dan mengabaikan tatapan datar Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang mengawasi ketiganya dari atap sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seunghyun dan Henry menunggu dengan cemas didepan ruang ICU. Berkali-kali Seunghyun menggigiti buku-buku jarinya atau memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sedangkan Henry masih bertahan dengan sesegukannya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

'CKLEK!'

Bunyi pintu tersebut menyentak keduannya. Baik Seunghyun maupun Henry beralih mendekati dokter yang memeriksa Sungmin.

"Bagaimana, dok?"

Dokter tersebut menghela napasnya.

"Siapa walinya?"

Seunghyun dan Henry berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Seunghyun angkat suara.

"Ia sebatang kara, dan ia hanya memiliki kami. Jadi kami walinya."

Dokter tersebut mengangguk paham lalu meninta keduanya berlalu menuju ruangan pribadinya.

"Seperti yang terlihat, pasien Lee Sungmin mengalami tindakan kekerasan seksual. Pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya terutama pergelangan tangannya terdapat memar dan luka lecet. Sudut bibirnya robek, dan maaf bagian vitalnya mengalami sedikit gangguan pada aliran kencingnya karena _ring_ yang terpasang terlalu lama. Cairan yang tertahan juga menyebabkan infeksi dan mungkin ketika pasien sadar ia akan mengeluhkan nyeri hebat. Otot kemaluannya mengalami _kontraksi _tanpa _relaksasi_ dan itu yang menyebabkan nyeri tak tertahankan. Lubang analnya terkoyak dan lecet mungkin dalam beberapa waktu pasien Lee akan mengeluh sakit saat beraktifitas sekalipun itu hanya berbaring, duduk maupun berdiri. Beruntung pasien dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri karena bila ia sadar.."

"...saya bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi ini mungkin berpengaruh pada mental pasien Lee. Saya mengkhawatirkan adanya reaksi yang memicu _traumatic_ dan menyebabkan beliau menjadi sensitif terhadap adanya suatu rangsangan. Ada baiknya jika anda berkonsultasi pada _psikolog_ mengenai keadaan pasien Lee jika memang ada gelagat aneh dari beliau ketika sadar. Namun sejauh ini kita harus berdoa agar pasien baik-baik saja."

Dokter tersebut mengakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang sialnya Seunghyun mampu mengartikan senyum Dokter tersebut. Dokter tersebut pun tengah _shock_ dan ia ragu, ragu akan doanya barusan yang mungkin Tuhan tolak dengan mentah-mentah.

"Terimakasih, dok. Permisi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Henry menatap kosong tubuh Sungmin, pikirannya melayang memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang barusaja dijabarkan oleh Dokter. Henry takut, takut jika nanti reaksi Sungmin tak meleset dari perkiraan Dokter. Henry juga berpikir tentang kenyataan Kyuhyun yang menjadi dalang dibalik ini semua. Segala persepsinya melenceng jauh, orang yang berada didekat Sungmin justru orang yang paling menyakitinya. Henry menyesali segala ucapannya pada Sungmin tentang betapa beruntungnya Sungmin berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Henry bahkan harus bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri tentang perilaku bejat Kyuhyun ini. Dan urusan Kyuhyun, Henry mempercayakan sepenuhnya kepada Seunghyun karena Henry yakin jika bogeman Seughyun pasti lebih hebat darinya.

Henry menunduk, membiarkan derai air mata kembali menggenangi pipi _cimol_nya. Diraihnya tangan Sungmin.

"_M-mianhae, hyung.._" gumam Henry.

Ia meraih ponselnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang yang kini dibutuhkannya dengan sangat.

"_Yeobseo.."_

Panggilan tersebut dijawab oleh seberang.

".."

"_Henry-ya? Wae irae?"_

"..Hikss.."

"_Henry-ya? Neo gwenchana? (Kau baik-baik saja?) Wae irae? (Ada apa?) Neo eodiseo?(Kau dimana?) Malhae! (Katakan!)"_

Suara diseberang terdengar gusar.

"_E-eo-eom-ma.. Na-nan j-jige-jigeum p-pilyeo-s-seo.._(Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang).."

"_Katakan kau dimana sayang? Eomma akan kesana secepatnya."_

"..."

Henry tak lagi menyahuti karena tubuhnya yang tak lagi mampu bertahan, ia jatuh pingsan dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas disisi tubuh Sungmin. Dan Henry yang memang cerdas telah mengaktifkan GPS-nya agar sang _eomma_ dapat menemukannya.

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Maker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seunghyun berlarian menyusuri koridor guna menemukan sesosok bajingan yang dicarinya. Ia terengah-engah namun sosok tujuannya berlari itu tak kunjung ia temukan. Bahkan beberapa murid yang ia tanyai menjawab tak tahu dengan takut-takut.

"_SHIT!"_ umpat Seunghyun dengan keras. Ia akan kembali ke rumah sakit dan menanyakan pada Henry tentang keluarga Sungmin _–karena data siswa berada dikantor Heechul dan Seunghyun enggan menemuinya_. Ini akan menjadi mudah bilasaja Henry tak mengabaikan panggilannya berulang kali.

"HYUNG~!"

Seseorang memanggilnya dan ia berbalik untuk itu.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya pada sosok itu.

"Ada seseorang didepan sekolah yang mencari Sungmin, dan kudengar dari GD _hyung_ jika kau dan Henry membawanya keluar. Aku hampir saja meneleponmu dan saat melihatmu disini aku membatalkan niatku. Kurasa kau harus menemuinya, ia terlihat sangat cemas sekali."

"Apa orang itu mengatakan siapa dirinya?"

Seungri mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Jika tak salah ia menyebut dirinya Lee Jonghyun, kakak Sungmin."

Dan sahutan itu membawa langkah panjang Seunghyun keluar sekolah, diikuti Seungri dibelakang yang terus merecokinya dengan segudang pertanyaan.

**.**

**.**

"Kau _hyung_ Sungmin?" Seunghyun tak lagi berbasa-basi. Sosok dihadapannya –Jonghyun- mengernyit heran melihat penampilan berantakan Seunghyun namun ia tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau teman Sungmin?" Jonghyun bertanya. Ada nada ragu didalamnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut aku sekarang. Kurasa Sungmin akan sangat membutuhkanmu ketika tersadar nanti. Aku akan menjelaskannya dimobil."

Dan ketiganya berlalu, masih dengan Seungri yang mengekori.

**.**

**.**

Seungri bungkam, begitupula dengan Seunghyun yang melihat keadaan Jonghyun kini. Lelaki berwajah _kalem_ disampingnya kian mengacak rambutnya seraya menangis. Menggumamkan kata maaf dan nama Sungmin berulang kali.

"Seungri! Kau harus tutup mulut atau _baretta_-ku yang akan bersarang disana." Gertakan itu membuat Seungri meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia sebenarnya cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengumbar masalah pribadi Sungmin. jadi seharusnya _hyung_-nya itu tidak memperingatinya sedemikian kasar. Yah, meskipun ia memang terbiasa dengan itu.

"A-apa Sungmin a-akan baik-baik saja?"

Seunghyun kembali menjelaskan sembari menambah laju kendaraannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jonghyun membuka pintu, disana ada Henry yang meringkuk dipelukan _eomma _-nya -Leeteuk- dan juga Sungmin yang tengah menatap kosong atap rumah sakit.

"S-sungmin.. I-ini _h-hyung_.."

Jonghyun berujar tepat disamping telinga Sungmin. Alih-alih merespon Jonghyun seperti biasanya, Sungmin hanya berkedip pelan. Jonghyun menepuk bahu Sungmin namun respon Sungmin sungguh diluar dugaannya. Ia sempat menegang lalu mengamuk hebat dengan diakhiri bantingan gelas yang mengenai pelipis Jonghyun, juga dengan suntikan _Lorazepam_ (penenang) yang membuat Sungmin tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

"Seperti dugaan saya sebelumnya, pasien Lee mengalami _shock_ pasca tindak pelecehan seksual ini. Saya harap anda segera menindaklanjuti dengan membawa seorang psikolog. Keadaan psikis-nya sedang dalam masalah. Dan saya mohon kesabaran serta pengertiannya."

"Apa S-sungmin hyung gila?" tanya Henry dengan hati-hati. Dokter menghela napas.

"Saya belum berani memvonis sedemikian rupa. Anda harus bertemu dengan psikolog untuk lebih tepatnya. Namun sejauh ini tekanan batin dan mental pasien Lee sedang mengarah kesana."

"Jadi ini semacam depresi?"

Dokter tersebut menimang-nimang.

"Ya. Dan kemungkinan pasien Lee akan menutup diri setelah ini."

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Dokter, semuanya menangis. Jonghyun yang akhirnya mendapat pengendalian diri untuk pertama kali pamit undur diri. Ia berkata akan memboyong Hankyung kemari. Ia merasa ayahnya berhak tahu untuk ini. Seunghyun dan Seungri pun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jonghyun, awalnya Jonghyun menolak namun berkat kegigihan dari Seunghyun dan Seungri yang ingin memastikan keadaan mereka baik-baik saja, akhirnya Jonghyun mengalah. Sementara Henry dipaksa Leeteuk untuk pulang dan membersihkan diri juga membawa beberapa helai pakaian milik Sungmin. Sekarang tinggalah Leeteuk dan Sungmin didalam kamar inap.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, keningnya pun dibasahi bulir-bulir keringat. Leeteuk tersenyum sedih.

"Tenanglah, nak. Tidurlah dengan tenang." Ujar Leeteuk sembari mengusap kening Sungmin hingga kepucuk rambutnya. Secara perlahan Sungmin tak lagi gelisah. Leeteuk memandang miris sosok dihadapannya. Ia merasa rindu dan sesak melihat paras Sungmin.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan, Heechul!" geram Leeteuk kemudian

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

Haloo! Adakah yang nunggu kelanjutannya? Hampir aja semua ff di DELETE. Kkk. Bukan karena asupan KYUMIN yang berkurang, bukan bukan! Asupannya banyakk kok, beneran. Dilaptop nih ditonton berulang-ulang aja gak ada bosen-bosennya dah. Hanya aja saya mikir kayaknya JOYERS udah pada gak bergentayangan lagi ya di FFn? Jadi saya takut karya ini tak ada yang menikmatinya lagi. Makanya sempat terpikir buat diDELETE aja. Tapi karena ada yang nagih berkali-kali di BBM dan juga hikmah(?), saya memilih lanjut.

Gimana sama chapter ini? kecewakah kalian dengan sikap Kyuhyun? Hayoo Sungmin otw gila tuhh. Kasian ya. Gimana dong hubungan mereka kedepannya?

****SESI TANYA JAWAB****

**Q : Udah seneng NC diawal kenapa dijatohin diakhir? Itu Kyu kenapa? Kok heechul jahat? **

**A : Saya mah gitu orangnya. Habis diterbangin terus dihempas. Kkk. Kyu lagi gak enak badan makanya dia siksa Sungmin. Emang, siapa bilang Heechul baik? *tabokHeechul**

**Q : Ming bakalan bertahan dengan cintanyakah? Terus kalo Sungmin hamil bakal digugurin gak?**

**A : Entahlah, Sungmin masih tekanan batin tuh. Enaknya gimana? Digugurin aja asik kali yaa. *taboklagi**

**Q : jadi ini semua rencana Heechul sama Kyu? Kenapa mereka kejam banget? Sungmin salah apa sama mereka? Heechul mau balas dendam sama siapa sich?**

**A : Iya, ini rencana mereka. Karena saya gak bilang mereka baik dari awal *gatak* Sungmin gak salah apa-apa kok, tenang. Ini Cuma salah paham *oppsss Yang pasti bukan sama saya *tendang***

**Q : Seunghyun nanti suka sama Ming?**

**A : Belum tahu. Sungmin aja masih gak stabil gitu. Hahaha.**

**Q : awalnya Kyuminnya manis banget tapi sayang kenapa Kyu malah menyakiti Ming? Kyu ma Heechul gak punya niatan jahat ke Min kan? Cz kalau iya kenapa? Apa Kyuchul tahu kalau Hangeng masih hidup dan tinggal sama Min? Btw Hangeng yang jadi appanya Min itu appanya Kyu kah? Min dan Jonghyun yang kehilangan ortunya ga sengaja nemuin Hangeng terus nolongin Hangeng yang nyatanya hilang ingatan terus menjadikan Hangeng ortunya Min ma Jonghyun bener ga? **

**A : *tepuktangan* Perkiraan kamu bener banget, tapi untuk lebih lanjutnya tunggu dichap depan yak. Semua akan terbongkar secara perlahan.**

**Q : Heechul yang nyuruh Kyuhyun?**

**A : Ya. Karena Kyuhyun anaknya.**

**Q : Kyu balas dendamkah atau apa? Melalui Min?**

**A : Bisa dibilang begitu.**

**Q : Kok Han gege jadi bapaknya Sungmin? Apa Sungmin anak kandung Han gege?**

**A : Waduh saya juga gak tau gimana mereka bisa jadi bapak sama anak. *plakk***

**Q : Kyu sama Heechul gak akur buat jebak Ming?**

**A : Bisa dibilang begitu u.u**

**Q : Orangtua Sungmin disini Cuma Hankyung kah?**

**A : Bukan. Sungmin itu anak saya. *abaikan***

**Q : Apa Hankyung dan Hangeng orang yang sama?**

**A : Akan terbongkar dengan berjalannya cerita.**

**Q : Kenapa Henry bilang Ming lebih baik jatuh ketangan Kyuhyun?**

**A : Karena Henry gak tau kelakuan bejat Kyuhyun dan dia melihat Kyuhyun seperti halnya yang lain.**

**Yang tanya kapan dilanjut ini sudah saya lanjut. Yah walaupun saya tahu ini sangat sangat sangat ngarett sekali. Beberapa reader ada yang benar loh dalam menebak jalan ceritanya. Applause buat kalian deh. Yang nyaranin mewek-mewek dan sad ending? Masih dipikirkan. Beneran nih mau sad ending? Yakin?**

**Bocoran nih, chapter depan akan ada DEATH CHARA! Hayoo siapa nih? Ada yang bisa nebak?**

**Makasih buat reviewnya. Ayo review review review. Terima kritik, saran, masukan dan amplop(?) asal dengan bahasa yang tidak menyakitkan. Kekeke..**

**See ya on the next chap! Happy valentine days alll**

**Big thx to:**

**Kyuufi No Kitsune ; LauraChoilau324 ; Doyeng ; park . yueteuk ; lee sunri hyun ; ChoiShinYang ; GYUSATAN ; PumpkinEvil137 ; fani ; joy04 ; Choi ann ; Alfiani Vinc ; Kamira Fujika ; TitikduabintangbuatKYUMIN (ini penname ngegemesin) ; CutieJoyers137 ; Za KyuMin ; Calum'sNoona ; Cho Vincelin ; imKM1004 ; Karen Kouzuki ; abilhikmah ; Cho MeiHwa ; wullancholee ; kezypark ; SecretVin137 ; gyumin4ever ; orange girls ; chu ; cho vincent auliakirana ; lee minnie ; Cywelf ; KyuMin ELF ; TiffyTiffanyLee ; Kim Yong Neul ; Lee Xiu Zhi ; coffeewie137 ; kimikyumines ; ovallea ; Michiko Haru ; Nymph673 ; and SIDERS.**

**PS : Adakah disini selain JOYERS yang juga baca ini FF? Kalo ada unjuk giginya plis. Gak ada maksud apa-apa kok Cuma mau tanya aja.**

**Madiun, 13 Februai 2016**

**Bunny Black Fujoyerelf**


End file.
